Pulchritudinous
by Singer of Water
Summary: All her life, Nella has heard tales of the great kingdom of Erebor, growing up alongside the heirs to that very same kingdom. When the opportunity presents itself, she jumps at the chance to prove she's more than just the lady that everyone believes her to be, and maybe finding love along the way. Kili/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: 72 years ago

"Erebor's riches came from the gold and gems, buried deep within the endless mines and caverns that lay within it." A fair-haired dwarf stared down at three dwarflings, each with a set of eyes that shined brightly as he told the tale. He smiled down at them for a brief moment before continuing. "It flowed from the mines as the water of a river would. Every day dwarves would emerge from the mines with more and more gold and gems."

"And that's when the Arkenstone was found!" exclaimed one of the dwarflings, a female dwarfling with flowing red hair that fell down her shoulders in large waves into two little braids that framed her face.

The older dwarf chuckled and nodded his head as the little female dwarf smiled brightly up at him. "Yes, that's when the Arkenstone was found; it was known as the King's Jewel. Thror took it as a sign that it was his right to rule, but with all the riches from the gold came trouble." He leaned forward, eyes darkening as his expression growing somber. "Someone else wanted the gold all to themselves. Or rather…something."

The three dwarflings leaned forward where they sat on the ground, their expressions ranging from enthralled to impatient.

"Smaug," a blonde male dwarfling whispered, a small smile tugging at his lips as his eyes shone.

"Smaug," the older, fair-haired dwarf nodded. "At first, hurricane winds blew through the city of Dale and the kingdom of Erebor. Then came a scorching heat that could only come from one thing. The fire drake appeared in the sky and began attacking the city and kingdom. Citizens were running and scrambling to get away to safety. Within hours, everyone who had survived escaped and the dwarves of Erebor had run away from the place they called home. Erebor had been taken over by Smaug and they traveled far to find a new place to call home."

"Here" the third dwarfling with unruly dark brown hair exclaimed. "Ered Luin!"

"That's right," the dwarf nodded. "Because of Smaug the dwarves of Erebor lost the one place they had called home and had to find sanctuary in a new location. Ered Luin. But some say, one day Smaug will be defeated and Erebor, the oldest great dwarven kingdom will be reclaimed."

"I am not scared!" the blonde dwarfling exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "I will fight Smaug and reclaim our kingdom!"

"Me too!" the dark haired mal dwarfling said, jumping to his feet as well and throwing a fist in the air. "I will help fight the ferocious beast and bring our people back to our kingdom!"

"Aye!" the little girl dwarfling cheered. "I will help as well! I will fight and bring back our kingdom!"

The dwarf chuckled and shook his head. "I'm sure you will." He slowly stood up and ruffled the blonde and female dwarflings' hair. "I can already see you three bringing back our kingdom."

"You aren't telling them the story of Erebor again, are you, Rumin?"

The dwarf and dwarflings looked up to see another dwarf with dark hair walk into the room. His face showed a somewhat angered look on his face which slowly morphed to a more relaxed expression when he saw the three dwarflings.

"Uncle Thorin!" the two males exclaimed, running up to the new dwarf.

"Rumin was telling us the story of Smaug!" the blonde dwarfling explained.

"Was he?" Thorin looked over at Rumin as he picked up the little female dwarfling. The two older dwarfs made eye contact before Thorin glanced down at the two dwarflings at his feet. "Fili, Kili, why don't you two go out and play?"

"Okay, Uncle Thorin," Kíli, the dark-haired boy said with a nod. He turned to the blonde dwarfling with a huge smile on his face. "I'm going to defeat Smaug!" he exclaimed, throwing a fist in the air once again.

"Not if I do it first!" Fíli said, running out the door.

"Hey, wait for me!" the female child called out as she watched the other two dwarflings sprint out of the room. She began to wriggle in the dwarf's arms, pushing at his face to loosen his grip. "Adad, let me go! I want to go fight Smaug too!"

Rumin chuckled as he set the little dwarfling down. "Okay, okay, Nella."

Nella huffed as she stamped her foot. "I will defeat Smaug. Just you wait, Adad!"

The father chuckled as he watched his little girl run out of the room calling out to the two brothers. "She's so rambunctious."

"It's no wonder she and my nephews have bonded as well as they have over the years," Thorin said, shaking his head as he folded his arms over his chest. He turned to Rumin. "I do not think it is wise to tell the younglings about Smaug."

"Ah, but it's our history, Thorin," Rumin said with a small chuckle. He patted his friend on the back. "They will learn about it eventually." He looked to the doorway that the dwarflings ran out of. "I am just concerned about Nella. She is young, but she has her head filled with ideas of adventure; of fighting off orcs, goblins, and dragons. It worries me and her mother."

Thorin nodded slowly as he and Rumin walked out of the room. The two made their way out of the house to the town square that the house overlooked, and watched the three dwarflings playing with wooden swords.

"Definitely a fighter…" Thorin mused as he watched the little girl swing her sword at the two brothers. "Is Namli still trying to get her to learn those healing tonics?"

"Yes, and she'll have my head if she catches Nella out here, something about getting dirt from her dress in the tonics…" Rumin ran a hand over his face before tugging at his beard thoughtfully. "I worry about her…" he repeated. "Being as beardless as she is, even at this young age." He tugged at his own beard once again, "she never got along with the other younglings. Which is why I'm truly grateful for you and how accepting your nephews are, without you and Dís, Namli and I don't know what we would have done."

"No, my friend, it is I that is thankful for you, after Vili died, Dís and I felt lost." Thorin paused and watched as Fíli knocked Kíli's sword out of his hand causing the younger brother to pout as the older laughed in triumph. A smile tugged at the dwarf's face as he watched his family run about. "The boys are better with Nella. Having you to help has helped take a huge weight off of Dis and I."

"Happy to help, my friend," Rumin said, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "We've been through enough together already."

The next second, Thorin and Rumin heard the boys cry out, "Nella!" Panicked, Rumin sprints over to his daughter, sprawled on the ground, mud caking her dress.

"Nella, are you alright?" Rumin asked, hefting his daughter onto her feet. He began looking over her for any injuries, lifting up her arms and examining her face, panic clear on his.

"I am fine, Adad," Nella said, scrunching up her nose as she tried to escape his grasp.

"What happened?" he stressed, rounding on the boys. "Which one of you was it?" he demanded.

"Adad!" Nella cried out, tugging on his sleeve. "It wasn't Fíli or Kíli. I tripped."

Rumin shook his head as he knelt down to his daughter's level. "Nella, you shouldn't be playing as you are with the boys. You could get hurt. You know how your mother is about you getting your clothes dirty." He glanced down at the purple muddied dress the dwarfling was wearing and grimaced. His wife wasn't going to be happy. "Let's get you cleaned u-"

A sharp pain scorched through his scalp causing him to cry out. He whipped his head around and his glare disappeared into a sheepish grin. Standing behind him with a scowl on her face was an elderly dwarrowdam.

"You leave my little youngling alone," the elderly dwarrowdam said, waving a walking stick at him. "Let the poor thing play as she wants. If she wants to fight dragons and orcs let her fight dragons and orcs."

"Mas," Rumin said, standing up to face her. "You know how Namli is about Nella playing in the dirt."

"She's a child of course she's going to get filthy. What do you expect?" The elderly dwarf rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I think Rumin is right about this, Mas," Thorin spoke up from where he still stood at the edge of the square. He flinched slightly when the dwarrowdam turned her sharp gaze to him. "I mean it is getting close to supper and I think it would be best for the younglings to get cleaned up."

Mas narrowed her blue eyes towards the dwarf before sighing. "Alright. Inside. The lot of you."

"Say goodbye to the boys," Rumin said as he patted Nella on the head.

The young female dwarf ran up to the two boys and smiled at them. "Bye Fíli! Bye Kíli!"

Fíli smiled at the dwarfling in front of him and nodded his head. "Bye, Nella!"

Nella turned to Kíli and smiled brightly when she saw her wooden sword in his hand. The dark haired dwarfling gave her a bright smile as he handed it to her. "See you tomorrow, Nella?"

"Yes!" Nella said as she clutched her sword to her chest. "We need to train more so we can defeat Smaug."

"Yeah!" the two brothers cheered before they were ushered away by their uncle and Nella, her father, and Mas retreated back inside for dinner.

"Hello, Amad!" Nella greeted as she flitted into the little home she and her family shared. "Hello, Ugmil'adad!"

An elderly dwarf looked up from his whittling as he sat in the small living room and gave the dwarfling a smile as she raced to him. "Hello, nathith," he grunted as she lept into his lap. His eyes drifted to her dress, smile slipping from his face. "Why don't you go wash up before dinner," he suggested, giving a pointed look towards Rumin.

"Fine," Nella grumbled in a huff as she jumped down from her grandfather's lap. "I don't see why I need to get cleaned anyway…"

"Young lady," a voice called out causing the little dwarf to turn her head towards a doorway to her right. A red haired dwarrowdam stood in the doorway, a washcloth running over her hands before she placed them on her hips. "What happened to your dress? You look like you have been rolling around with the pigs."

"I was fighting off Smaug with Kíli and Fíli," she said, standing akimbo.

The red haired dwarrowdam shook her head and sighed, running her hand down her beardless face. "How many times must I tell you, it's not lady like to fight. You need to stop playing in the dirt and start learning the trade of a healer."

"But, Amad!" Nella whined, stomping her foot. "I don't want to be a healer, I want to fight like Thorin and Adad!"

"No Nella!" her mother snapped. "You are a lady. There will be no rolling around in the dirt. No sword fighting," she yanked the wooden toy out of her daughter's hands, "and there will be no fighting dragons!"

Nella stared up at her mother, tears welling up in her hazel eyes. She quickly closed her mouth - an argument dying on her lips - only to have her lower lip begin to quiver. With a swift turn on her heel the little dwarrowdam sped off to her room, slamming the door behind her.

Her mother sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose as she collapsed onto a stool. A comforting hand was placed on her shoulder and she looked up to see her husband giving her a sympathetic look. "I just want her to be safe. She gets ridiculed enough for not having a beard as it is. I just don't want her to go through the same things I did…"

"I know, Namli, I know," her husband said, placing a kiss to her hair. "Nella is young, she will learn that she won't be fighting dragons or orcs on her own. She'll learn that life won't be that way for her and that she will need to find a new path in life. Nella will learn. She's stubborn, but she will learn. For now, let her be. You should have seen the happiness radiating from her when she was reclaiming Erebor with the little princelings, it's not like it will ever really happen, let her enjoy it while she can."

 **Hello, everyone! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter to this story.**

 **I never thought I'd actually write a story for The Hobbit, but here it is. I had created Nella a long time ago, when I saw the first movie. I tend to create characters for movies, books, or shows that I like and only a few make it to paper. It wasn't until I watched all three of The Hobbit movies with my roommate right before finals week a few weeks ago that I decided to attempt to write this. However, I didn't do this alone. My friend Emily (who you can find on here and on wattpad under the name em3kitty and on tumblr under puffandproud) wanted to look at what I had written so far because I wanted an opinion on it. From there we opened a Google Doc and things happened this story was created. Now we are co-writing this story and I'm really excited for how this turned out.**

 **We really hope you liked the first chapter and let us know your thoughts on it! We love feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hot Chocolate and Mead

"That's it, you almost got it, just don't forget to add the ginger."

Nella rolled her eyes as her mother stood behind her, glancing over her shoulder as she mixed the concoction. It was like this every time. Whenever her mother wanted her to practice making remedies and tonics she'd hover and constantly correct her or give words of 'encouragement' that only seemed to infuriate her more. There had been times where she became so frustrated she had ground too many ingredients too much, to the point where they were useless for the remedy.

She took a small breath before addressing her mother. "I know, Amad. I've done this recipe before. Slowly add the water or it'll fix the diarrhea and not the fever."

"I'm just making sure you remember," Namli cooed as she walked over to her own table where she was mixing tonics.

Once again, the younger dwarrowdam rolled her eyes, the corner of her lip rising in a sarcastic smile. She shook her head as she turned back to the remedy and began working on the next step. Mixing in the cyperus rotundus tubers she reveled in the silence that filled the air now that her mother had remained silent.

"Dear, you're mixing them too much."

Nella let out a groan and slammed the pestle in her hand into the mortar, smashing the mixture to where it splattered onto the table. "Amad! I know what I am doing!"

"Nella, do not raise your voice at me," Namli reprimanded, her brow furrowing and, her face setting into a stern expression. "I am trying to teach you how to make a tonic to reduce fever and diarrhea, and you are doing it wrong."

"No, I wasn't! I've done it before. You have taught me it and I have done it correctly just as you have taught me," the red haired dwarrowdam argued, as she turned to face her mother, hands flying, pointing at the tonic to prove her point. "You can't let me do anything on my own, can you?"

"There's a reason why I'm so strict! Does it occur to you that if you're not paying close attention, adding the wrong ingredient or overdoing a step can ruin the entire tonic? Change it completely? Instead of saving lives, you'll be ending them." her mother snapped as she placed her hands on her hips, raising a brow at her daughter.

The younger dwarrowdam's eyes widened. "You're the one who wants me to become a healer! Not me! You wouldn't even let me go with Adad, Fili and Kili to the meeting Balin was holding today. I wanted to know what was going on! Dwarves are coming in from all over. Oin is even here!" She threw her hands in the air in exasperation. "You couldn't have let me take a few hours out of my day to go and see what was going on. Why can't I do what I want to do instead of doing what you want me to do?"

It was that moment that the door connecting the shopfront to the back room where Nella and her mother currently were swung open with a bang, revealing four of the aforementioned dwarves, stopping in their tracks.

"Bad timing?" Fili questioned in a slight whisper.

"We can come back later," Kili added. His hands were slightly raised in defense, cautious of what might happen next.

"I think that's a very good idea boys, we need to get back to work, so if you wouldn't mind…" Namli trailed off with a sickly-sweet smile.

"I need to get back to work," Nella grumbled, echoing her mother mockingly, sending a quick glare at her before turning back to everyone else. A low exasperated growl came from Nella before she stomped her way to the door, not slowing down, nor pausing for the dwarves at the door to step aside as stormed past. The sound of her mother calling her name and her father reaching out to stop her could be heard behind Nella as she made her way to the town square, in front of their store.

"Another fight with your Amad I take it," came a grizzly voice to Nella's right.

She turned her head to see her grandfather standing off to the side, a knowing look on his face. He nudged his head towards the stairs, leading up to their home.

"Come on, I'll make you a nice cup of hot chocolate and you can tell me all about it."

"A pint of mead is more like it," she mumbled as she followed him upstairs and into their home.

Bragi chuckled as he placed his basket of wood chips onto the floor in the living room, next to his chair by the hearth before shuffling into the kitchen. There he began going about making the hot chocolate for them, pulling a bottle of mead from the back of the top shelf of the pantry as he went.

"You're bringing out the mead," a voice came from behind the two. Bragi and Nella both jumped, Nella's hair whipping out as she spun, slapping her grandfather in the face with her ponytail.

"Mahal, Mas! You know better than to sneak up on me. You're going to send me to an early grave you are."

Mas stood in the doorway, leaning on her walking stick as she looked from her husband to her granddaughter. With a shake of her head she sighed as soon as she saw the anger on the young woman's face. "Another fight?"

"Yes…" Nella sighed, folding her arms and dropping into one of the chairs at the kitchen table.

"Was it about you sneaking off with the two boys yesterday to practice?" she asked, a small smirk on her face.

Nella grumbled and shook her head. "No, Amad hasn't found out about that yet. Mahal knows how she'd react if she did. All she wants me to do is learn tonics and other healing nonsense, but all I want to do is learn how to fight like Adad, Thorin, and Mister Dwalin. Fili and Kili get to learn, why can't I?"

"Probably because those boys are the heirs, you know that," Bragi called over his shoulder, keeping a careful eye on the milk heating on the little fire-lit stove.

"Not helping, Ugmil'adad," the granddaughter huffed.

"Besides, you know that healing nonsense isn't nonsense, if you'd care to recall the rather nasty fever your dear Kili came down with three winters ago from staying out in the snow too long. I still think he did it to impress you, in his own idiotic way, despite his claims that it was a bet. Tauror," Mas said with a sly grin.

Nella lowered herself further into her chair, her cheeks gradually turning red. "I'm pretty sure it was just a bet. You know how he and Fili are."

A chuckle came from over by the stove. "If those boys aren't careful, they'll become as bad as Gloin," Bragi stated. "That dwarf has always had a betting problem."

"Don't a lot of your friends have a betting problem, Ugmil'adad?" Nella questioned with a cheeky smile.

"That's beside the point," he replied with a wave of his hand in dismissal. "We are talking about you and the 'healing nonsense' you and your mother like to argue about."

"Well, I wouldn't say we like to argue about it" Nella said with a sheepish smile.

"Well it would be a weird hobby if you did like it," Mas added.

"Abrushruk!"

"Ugmil'adad?! Is everything okay?" Nella cried, leaping up from her seat.

Bragli just waved her off. "Just wasn't paying enough attention my dear, brushed my hand on the pot, nothing worth worrying your pretty little head about. Now, I know you want to do your own thing but your mother is doing this for your safety, maimrilî" he said gently, tucking a soft, calloused hand under her chin, forcing her to look him in the eye.

The red-haired dwarrowdam lowered her gaze from her grandfather with a sigh. "I know… It's just not fair. I know learning to be a healer is important, I understand that, but it's not what I want to do, it's what she wants me to do. I just want her to understand. Even Adad sides with her. They don't get it."

"Okay, so, say you slay the dragon you and the boys played with when you were little, what are you going to do for the rest of your life? Sit there and look pretty? Looks only go so far."

"What are you talking about?" Mas piped up, slapping her husband gently across the shoulder. "It's worked for me." She turned to Nella. "All joking aside, your Ugmil'adad is right. There aren't that many adventures out there to be had other than seeing the world. And there's only so much world to see."

"I know…" Nella sighed, leaning her elbow on the table and resting her cheek on her hand. "It's just why can't I learn fighting and healing? They treat me like I'm made of glass."

"Then you must be made of the stuff that my pendant is made of, it's withstood through so much."

"I remember when I gave that to you, it was the first courting gift I ever gave you," Bragi said, looking at Mas with clear admiration.

"I've never taken it off since," Mas said, placing a kiss on her husband's cheek.

Nella watched her grandparents with a fond smile. Watching her parents and them interact this way always made her smile. She loved hearing the stories of their courtships.

"He had to give you something that represented your personality," Nella quoted from the story her grandfather had told her many times about the necklace.

"And the beautiful flower, to be forever beautiful, perfectly representing your eternally beautiful soul, my naimshigi."

"And just who are you calling naimshigi."

"Kili if he doesn't buck up and ask to court Nella soon."

A groan came from their granddaughter, her head thumping onto the kitchen table. "Can you guys stop bringing up Kili and courting? It's never going to happen. Besides he just sees me as a friend and I don't want to ruin our friendship." She sighed and lifted her head, a forlorned look on her face as she stared out the small kitchen window. "I'm also not worthy of being with a prince of all people."

"Now that's nonsense," Mas scolded with a shake of her head. With a quick smack of her walking stick on her granddaughter's head she took a seat next to her. "Why would you say something such as that?"

Nella rubbed her face with a quick glare to her grandmother. "Ugmil'amad, look at me," she said, gesturing at her face. "I'm beardless. Dwarves want a woman with a beard. That's what all the men say. You've heard Gloin boasting about the beard on his wife."

"What does being beardless have anything to do with being unworthy?" Mas scoffed with an eye roll. "Look at me and your mother," she said, gesturing to her wrinkly, but clean shaven face. "I never had a beard and I still managed to marry your ugmil'adad. Same as your mother. She married your adad and she has no beard." She placed a wrinkled hand on Nella's jaw, stroking her cheek with her thumb. "Youngling, what makes you think you're any different and any less worthy of any dwarf? I know a few dwarrowdams that would kill to have the softness in your stunning rosy cheeks."

"Really? Who?" Nella scoffed lightly, downcasting her gaze. "I've only ever heard criticism from other dwarrowdams."

"Ignore them," Bragi spoke up with a sharp tone to his voice. "They know nothing about you. You are kind, loyal, beautiful and brave. You have so much heart that they can't compare."

"That boy would be lucky to have you," Mas finished, placing a kiss on her brow. "Now how about that hot chocolate and mead? I think you're going to need something a little stronger than just hot chocolate."

 **Translations for A/N:**

 **Tauror - Bullshit (roughly)**

 **Abrushruk - To be in pain**

 **Naimshigi - To be insane together**

 **I'm so excited that Em and I got another chapter out so quickly. When I first started writing the first chapter before she joined in I didn't think I'd ever finish the first chapter let alone get to a second one. I'm really excited with where this is going and I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **We also have a tumblr if any of you are interested. Just look us under pulchritudinous-fic**

 **We hope you enjoyed the chapter! Let us know what you thought and any opinions. We appreciate any and all feedback!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Frelsi

"Nella!"

The wooden door swung open, smacking into the stone wall causing Namli to jump, dropping the glass bottle of tonic in her hand. She turned her head in the direction of the doorway to see a sheepish looking Kili standing there. "Khizrîn, Kili! That tonic took me a week to brew."

"Uh sorry, Lady Namli."

"Sorry isn't good enough! Lady Sjöfn's baby is due any day now, I don't have the time to make another tonic." Namli sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose before looking at him with a soft smile. "Nella isn't here right now. She hasn't come back yet."

"Oh," Kili said, his excitement from a moment ago dying out.

"Who hasn't come back yet?" a small voice from behind Kili asked.

"You apparently, nathith," a gruff voice called from the other room.

"Nella, hi!" Kili greeted with a bright grin as he spun around to face the newcomer. "Are you busy at the moment?"

Nella didn't respond, she just looked around Kili to her mother who gave a small smile and a nod. "No, I'm pretty free at the moment. Is there something you need?"

"Amad had conned Fili and I into doing some cleaning and we came across this, it had a little note attached." As he was speaking, Kili handed a paper-wrapped package to Nella and dug around in his pockets for the small slip of paper with Nella's name on it.

"For me?" Nella said, tentatively taking the package. It was a long skinny package, wrapped in black paper. Testing the weight of it she found it was decently heavy. "What is it?" she asked, looking up at Kili, who just shrugged; the silly, excited grin still on his face.

"Here," he said, handing her the slip of paper. "I could hazard a guess, but why don't you just open it."

"It's from Thorin?" she questioned, reading the note, her brow furrowed in confusion. "Did he leave this before he left for the Iron Hills?"

"I guess." Another shrug and an excited smile. "Just open it."

"Okay, okay," she laughed. She looked back down at the package and began tearing at the paper. Slowly it began to reveal a shiny metal and that gradually became a slender, slightly curved blade. The wooden and silver hilt resembled that of a bird, almost like an eagle, and swirling floral patterns were engraved down the length of the blade. Her mouth fell open with a gasp. "Mahal. He didn't..." She looked up at Kili, eyes wide and mouth practically on the floor. "He made me a sword?"

"He what?" Namli cried out. In a matter of seconds, she was beside her daughter and gasped when she saw the sword in her hands. "No, absolutely not."

"And who are you to say no?" Bragi demanded from behind Nella, his hands on his hips. "Do you know how much work was put into that sword?"

"And you do," Namli, drawled sarcastically.

Bragi just stared at his daughter with a raised brow.

"Are you kidding me?" Namli screeched, pointing at the intricate blade that her daughter was admiring. "You helped make that?"

"Really, Ugmil'adad?" Nella gasped, a bright smile jumping back onto her face as she looked up at him. She bounced on the balls of her feet, sheathing the sword into its leather holster, before wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him. "Thank you so much! I can't believe I have my own sword! Where did you get the design? I've never seen a blade shaped like this before."

Her grandfather chuckled and hugged her back before releasing her. "Thorin had found a sword that was to be melted down at the blacksmith, but he decided that it would suit you well and restored it. He just asked me to help with the hilt."

"I love it! Thank you so much!" Nella exclaimed, trying her hardest to not jump around right now. She pulled the sword out of its sheath once more and began admiring the work with Kili.

"Adad, why would you help Thorin make that?" Namli shouted. "You know very well how Rumin and I feel about Nella and fighting. It's not what she should be doing. She's a lady, there's no living in fighting off beasts; it's peaceful here in the mountains. She needs to learn to be a healer."

"No, Amad!" Nella shouted back taking a step towards her mother. "That's what you want me to be. I want to fight. I want to live my life the way I want to."

"I think you both need to calm down!" Bragi barked, his brow furrowing. "Nella, we talked about this."

"Nella, you know we're only trying to pro-"

"Protect me. I know. But from who? You?" Nella glared at her mother, her grip on the sword tightening to the point where her knuckles began turning white, oblivious to the blood running down her hand from where she was gripping the blade. "Why can't I be able to fight and heal? Why?"

"Fighting won't get you far in life," Namli said, her eyes darting down to her daughter's hands. "Nella, drop that thing! You're bleeding! This is what I'm talking about, you don't even know to hold a sword on the right end"

Nella was too furious to speak, so she let out a cry, grabbed a loose cloth that was draped over a workbench, turned on her heel, and stormed off.

Kili looked at Nella's retreating back then at the remaining family members in the room, eyes wide with uncertainty. With a quick turn on his heel as well he bolted out of the door after the red-haired dwarrowdam.

Namli stared in disbelief at the doorway where her daughter ran out. She turned her gaze to her father only to be met with a harsh stare from him. His face full of disappointment as he slowly shook his head a couple time before lumbering back into the front of the shop.

ooOOoo

Kili couldn't hold back the glare he was sending towards his brother. It also didn't help when Fili would look back at him with a smirk on his face. It had only been about thirty minutes since they started teaching Nella how to use her sword in one of the fields just outside of town, and ten minutes in Fili had taken over.

Fili was really starting to get on Kili's nerves. He was more than well aware of his feelings for Nella, and still, Fili felt the need to get close to her when teaching her to hold the sword properly. And to make matters worse, Nella looked like she was enjoying herself.

"Is everything alright, naddûn? You're not looking so good, perhaps you should step out of the sun, find yourself something to drink." Kili could tell that his brother was taunting him.

"You're right, Fili, something to drink would be a wonderful idea." Nella was a god send. "Kili, would you mind grabbing some water for us, please?" Never mind.

"Yeah," Kili grumbled, pushing off from where he sat on the ground. He mentally slapped himself for just easily agreeing to this. If it was Fili or Ori who asked for the water there was no chance of him going to get it, he'd have said no. That was the problem for him. He liked the red-haired dwarrowdam too much to say no. She had him wrapped around her little finger, and didn't even know it.

Meanwhile, Nella spun on Fili and punched him on the arm. "Fili, kharum, it doesn't matter how long we've been friends, you need to learn a little something called personal space. Don't you ever try to touch me like that again."

"But I'm sure you wouldn't mind if it were Kili," he said with a sly smirk.

Nella's face turned the same shade as her hair. She was furious as she swung her blade over her head using both hands and attacked Fili. "I thought you swore never to bring that up again."

"It is not my fault you make it obvious to everyone, but my brother," Fili said, quickly throwing his sword up and blocking her attack. "Your footing is off," he commented, sliding his foot into hers and knocking her off balance. "Remember, you're small and light, use your speed to your advantage, none of this hacking nonsense. Thorin didn't give you an axe."

She fell with a thud onto her behind and glared up at the blonde dwarf. "I do not make it obvious to everyone!" she argued.

Fili scoffed with a chuckle and held out his hand. "That's what you think, naddâna." He yanked her back onto her feet. "You might as well be a giddy dwarfling during Yuletide whenever you are with my brother."

"I am not giddy!" she huffed, puffing out her cheeks in irritation. "So, what if I like your brother. We've discussed this and as previously discussed you are not to say a word to him, or anyone else."

The young prince held up his hands in defense with a laugh. "I swear to you, Nella, I will not tell him, or anyone else. You have my word. Or do you not trust me?"

"The last time you asked that we ended up getting chased through town by a drove of pigs," Nella said, crossing her arms and raising a skeptical brow.

"You're bringing that up again?" Fili whined. "We were younglings!" He rolled his eyes and placed his hands on the dwarrowdam's shoulders forcing her to look him in the eyes. "I promise you, I won't tell Kili," he finished with a sincere look in his eyes.

"Tell me what?"

The two jumped apart, eyes wide as they turned to look at Kili carrying three waterskins. The dark-haired dwarf had an unreadable look on his face as he approached the two.

"Nothing!" Nella quickly squeaked. "Fili...was uh...was uh just talking about showing me how to use a bow and arrow!"

"Yes!" Fili jumped in, a sheepish smile on his face. "I told her not to tell you, because I thought you'd be mad that we were using your bow."

Kili looked between the two, watching their expressions as he placed the water skins off to the side before grabbing his bow and quiver. He gave the two one last look before offering a smile, supposedly believing their lie. "I would be more mad if it was you teaching her how to shoot. You'd end up shooting one of your eyes out." He gave a laugh before continuing. "I am the better shot, naddûn." A smirk played on his lips as he turned to Nella. "If you wanted to learn how to use a bow, you could have asked me instead of Fili. He couldn't shoot the broadside of a barn, even if his life depended on it."

"Alright, brother," Fili said with an eye roll. He nudged his elbow into Kili's side, pushing him towards Nella. "Teach her already, why don't you?"

"Right," he said, clearing his throat as he turned to their friend. "Would you like to learn how to use a bow?"

"Yes!" Nella cheered, eyes glowing bright.

She was beyond excited to finally have a sword of her own, and now she was learning how to use a bow. She was honestly surprised that Kili was letting her use his. He never let anyone touch it, it was his prized possession especially after Thorin finally agreed into letting him have it. It had taken so long to convince him. He was as stubborn as any dwarf, but even more so, as it was Thorin after all. As a youngling Kili would constantly ask Thorin to let him practice with one and every time his uncle would say "I will not have my nephew using a bow like some elf." Although, he definitely changed his mind after Kili nearly took off Fili's head with an axe Dwalin had lent him. Granted, it was as big as his little body at the time.

Kili grinned at Nella's excitement. "Here you are," he said, strapping the quiver to her back, adjusting the buckle across her chest, before handing her the bow. "Now let me see you knock an arrow."

Nella was practically bouncing on her feet as she was handed the weapon. Doing as she was told she grabbed an arrow from the quiver and placed it in position on the bow. The string was tighter than she thought it would be causing her to use a lot more strength to pull it back. She tried to mimic the position she always saw Kili do whenever he used it, hoping that she had it right and that she didn't look like a complete fool. Her grip on the string clearly wasn't as strong as she expected, and while trying to pull it back she accidently let go of the string, causing her elbow to fly back into Kili's chest, who had stepped up behind her to adjust her stance, and the string to snap against her forearm.

Both dwarves hissed in pain as they stepped away from each other. Nella's face was red with embarrassment.

Fili snorted as he watched the display. "You're just not getting a break are you, Nella?" he asked with a chuckle. "First your hands and now your arm, not to mention poor Kili there."

"Hey," she said, glaring at him, "I patched up my hands, thank you very much."

"Yeah, after you left your shop. The healer's shop. What was that tea you were complaining about a couple of weeks ago that your Amad made you drink after you cut yourself while chopping herbs?"

"Yeah I should probably have grabbed some Hyssop Tea on my way out. I just wasn't thinking straight. I don't think I'm at risk of infection anyway, I did clean my hand."

"Glad you can admit it then."

"Gelek menu caragu rukhs."

"Nâmrali."

"You know what," Kili wheezed as he tried to regain his breath, laughing at the two, squabbling like two chickens, "maybe this wasn't the best idea to start learning how to use the bow today." He took one last deep breath as his breathing finally became regular again. "How about building up some upper body strength, and then we'll see where it goes from there."

"Are you calling me weak?" Nella let out a gasp and a hand flew to her chest in mock offense.

"I think that demonstration of your skills with a bow is answer enough," he teased, ruffling her hair. "How about this, if we ever get another bow for you, the string won't be as tight, to accommodate your lesser strength, that way you'll be able to learn without breaking something, like an arm."

Fili stared on at the two with an amused and knowing smile, before shaking his head and pushing off the tree he was leaning against. "So, Nella, what are you going to name your new sword?"

"Name?" she inquired, her brow furrowing in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well, most swords have a name, something majestic and momentous. A meaning for them in a way, I suppose, something that will make your enemies cower in fear at the very name," Fili said, tugging slightly on one of the braids in this moustache.

"Um..." Nella paused as she scrunched her face up in thought. She didn't think that she'd have to name her sword. Then again, she never thought she'd get her own sword. "I guess Frelsi."

"Freedom?" Fili nodded his head slowly in approval. "It suits you. I can't see orcs and goblins cowering in fear, calling it out, but I can see it. Frelsi." He took a deep breath, closing his eyes before addressing the two with a smile. "I think I can smell Amad's pastries here. Want to see how many we can steal and get away with?"

"Dís likes me so she'll just hand me as many as I want," Nella taunted, a smirk on her face as she gathered her things. "You two, I'm not so sure."

"Har har," Fili said, pushing her shoulder and knocking her into a tree. "Get moving."

"You're so mean, Fili," Nella whined, grinning at the blonde as the three made their way back to town.

ooOOoo

Nella took a bite of her pastry and hummed lightly as the warmth from the freshly baked good washed over her. It was a flaky pastry that was sweetened with honey at the top, enhancing the spiced fruits that filled it. She looked at the two brothers as they munched on their own pastries before looking in front of her. They were currently sitting on the steps of the Durin household at the edge of town and staring at the small cobblestone street in front of them. With a mouth half full of the delicious pastry, she asked the brothers, "So what happened at the meeting this morning?"

Fili and Kili exchanged a silent glance.

"Whelp, you're on your own" said Fili, quite rushed as he got up from the steps and rushed inside, slapping Kili on the shoulder as he went, reminiscent of a scolded puppy with his tail between his legs.

"Who are you calling whelp, whelp!" Kili shouted after his brother. He shook his head before turning back to facing forward. He glanced at Nella, who had an expectant look on her face. "Well...uh," he rubbed his bare chin.

"Well?" Nella parroted, raising an eyebrow at him.

He sighed and stretched his arms in front of him before leaning back on his elbows on the step behind him. "Thorin had left Balin in charge of the meeting, but he wants to get a group of dwarves together for a journey."

A smile grew on Nella's face, her eyes brightening. "Really? What for?"

"Thorin wants to reclaim Erebor."

The dwarrowdam gasped, her hands flying up to her mouth as her whole face lit up. "You are joking. Right?"

Kili chuckled, shaking his head. "I would never jest about something like this."

"You're not smiling as much as you should be, aren't you excited?" She looked at him with concern. To have something like this happen, she would have Kili would be jumping around.

"They think I shouldn't go because I'm too young," Kili let out this annoyed sigh.

"Well that's not fair. Don't they know you happen to be...how old are you again?" Nella asked with a teasing smile on her face.

"Nella, a proper lady does not ask a young dwarf prince his age," he joked and Nella gave a disappointed frown. "Another reason is that I'm apparently, not a full-grown man yet, and my lack of a beard proves it," he explained further, getting more and more frustrated.

"That's nothing, I don't have one either," she stated with a scoff. "Beards are ridiculous anyways. I mean, what are the positive things about them?"

"Catching falling food crumbs?" Kili guessed.

"Or you could be highly fashionable and braid yours, like a certain someone," Nella stated, poking fun at Fili.

"I heard that," Fili shouted at them as he stuck his head out from the window to the right of them.

"Speaking of this adventure, you should be packing, your highness, if you want to come along." Fili threw a pair of Kili's trousers out the window and onto Kili's head before he rejoined them. Kili and Nella smiled at each other.

"You mean you'll let me come?" Kili asked, a look of hope slowly growing on his face.

"It's either that or having to hear you complain every day for the rest of my life after we reclaim Erebor," Fili teased him.

Kili got up and hugged his older brother in excitement. Nella smiled at the brothers' moment before standing up from her spot on the stairs.

"Well good night then. I won't distract you while you pack," she said with a little wave

"You're seeing us off in the morning right Nella?" Kili asked, turning to look at Nella.

"Of course, I will, amshug," she said with a laugh. She turned her back to the brothers and began heading towards her home. Hardly ten feet away from their house she heard "You're seeing us off in the morning, right, Nella?" from Fili as he mocked Kili. The dwarrowdam giggled to herself knowing that she was going to miss her friends while they were gone.

oo0O0oo

The morning came a lot sooner than Nella liked. The entire night she couldn't sleep. Just thinking about the fact that Kili and Fili were leaving to reclaim Erebor kept her up. She was excited, but she was also a little disappointed. She wanted to join them. She wanted to go on this once in a lifetime adventure. She wanted to see their kingdom, their home, for the first time in her life. She wanted so much, but she wouldn't be able to go.

As she made her way to the Durin's household she adjusted the sack she was carrying. Since she couldn't sleep, she had ended up spending the night preparing food for them. It was the least she could do for her friends. She sighed as she saw the house appear in her sight.

As she reached the door she was met with the door nearly smacking her in the face and a shocked FIli staring at her.

"Oh, sorry, Nella," the blonde dwarf apologized. "Glad you could make it though," he said with a grin.

"Of course," she replied with a smile in return. "Why wouldn't I come see you guys off." She glanced over Fili's shoulder, moving side to side. "Where's Kili? He's going, isn't he?"

Fili chuckled and nodded. "Yes, he's coming. Amad just wanted a word with him." He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck as he glanced over his shoulder. "She's worried about him going on the journey. He's the youngest of us two and she's just worried about him. It might be a while before he actually comes out." He turned back to his friend and noticed the sack in her hands. "What's that?" he asked, nodding his head at it.

"I made you both snacks for the trip to The Shire," she said, holding it up to him with a smile. "Give Thorin my love and make sure you come home safely," Nella told Fili as she handed him the sack.

"I'm going to miss you, naddâna," he said as he pulled her into a hug. She gladly returned it, laughing as she held tightly to him.

Kili then came up to the two as they separated, a slight frown on his face as he stared down at something in his hand. He glanced up at the two, pocketing the item before finally saying something. "Hello, Nella," he greeted with a soft smile.

"Hello, Kili," she greeted as well. "Are you ready for the journey? Is Dis okay?"

He nodded and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "She's fine. It's hard for her to let us go and she's worried, but she's letting us go knowing that she can't exactly stop us." He laughed at the end, smirking over at Fili.

"Obviously," Nella laughed with them. "I don't think anything would have stopped you two from going on this journey."

"You could come with us if you want. We can wait an extra hour or so," Kili offered, looking up, not quite meeting her gaze. The young dwarrowdam was quite surprised by the offer.

"Me?" she asked, blinking up at him.

"Why not? Plus, I think it'd get very boring with Fili. He talks in his sleep," Kili mockingly whispered to Nella.

"I do not," Fili stated, rolling his eyes.

She paused and bit her lip before shaking her head at his offer. "I would love to, truly, but...my Amad and Adad would never let me. This is your journey, not mine."

"What are you talking about?" Kili exclaimed, his brow furrowing. "You have just as much of a right to be on this journey as the rest of us. It is your home as well."

"I know, but I just can't..." she said, looking down at her hands, clasped together over her stomach. "I'm already on bad terms with my Amad. I will never hear the end of it from her if I went. As much as we argue, I don't think I could ever live with her cold shoulder for the rest of our lives, she's still my Amad."

"Ok then," he sighed, nodding in understanding.

"Be safe," she told him and received a blinding smile from the dark-haired dwarf

"Next time you see me you'll be staying in a guest room in the grand halls of Erebor," Kili told her as he came up to her and kissed her on the cheek.

Nella's cheeks burned a bright red at the gesture. He had never done that before. It was in that moment that Nella realized that she might never see either of the brothers ever again, and tears welled up in her eyes. She shook her head; she couldn't allow herself to think such thoughts. He smiled at her and then quickly ran over to Fili, who had made his way down the stairs already.

"Goodbye," she waved at them as she watched them walk off. They both waved back and as she watched their retreating forms she felt an ache in her chest and a sick feeling in her stomach. Why didn't she tell Kili about her feelings for him? She slowly made her way back home, practically dragging her feet as she went. She couldn't believe she said no, but she knew she couldn't go with them.

As soon as she made it home and walked upstairs into the kitchen, she slumped down in a chair. "Oh Mahal," she swore under her breath, resting her forehead on the warm wood of the table. Barely a second after resting her head, something smashed into the back it making her cry out in pain, clutching where she was hit. Whipping around she came face to face with her grandmother.

"What is wrong with you?" Mas barked, leaning against her walking stick with a frown.

"What do you mean, Ugmil'amad?" Nella asked, wincing as she rubbed the spot the walking stick hit.

"You're just going to let a boy like that walk away. A prince of all things!" she snapped. "You're just going to let some dwarf show you up and reclaim Erebor without you. Who are you and what have you done with my maimrilî?"

"I don't know..." Nella whispered, looking down at her lap. "I don't know why I can't go. I've been wanting an opportunity like this for years and I said no to it."

"You're going."

"What?" She blinked owlishly, staring up at her grandmother.

"Here," Mas said, bending down and picking up a knapsack. "Go pack your things."

Nella stared at the knapsack before a bright smile slowly grew across her face. She jumped from her seat and engulfed her grandmother in a hug, burying her face into the crook of her neck. "Thank you," she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes.

Mas pulled her away and held her at arm's length. A soft smile was on her face as she tucked a strand of hair behind Nella's ear. "Go. Live your dream and go on the adventure you've been waiting for." She placed a kiss on her brow. "And go get that dwarf of yours," she added with a wink.

Groaning, Nella smiled before she bolted down the hall, quickly running to her room, bumping into the doorframe as she went, and packed all the things. By the time she finished the brothers had already been gone for a good while.

"I can do it," she muttered to herself as she sprinted down the mountain path. She was winded, but finally caught sight of them. "Wait!" Nella shouted, picking up her pace, out of breath.

The brothers both turned around at her voice and smiles made their way onto their faces. As she got closer she swore she saw Fili throw something to Kili, who quickly caught it with one hand before shoving it in his pocket.

"Knew you would come along," Fili said to her once she reached them.

"No, you didn't. You clearly had a bet with your brother," she shoved his shoulder making him chuckle. "Ugmil'adad was right about you two. You can't stop making bets." She looked from one dwarven prince to the other, still trying to catch her breath as she smiled at them. "I'm here."

Kili smiled at her, "Welcome to the company, Nella."

 **A/N: It's really long, but we just couldn't find a right place to end it.**

 **Translations:**

 **Khizrîn - anger!**

 **Naddûn - Brother**

 **Kharum - Brother in arms (roughly)**

 **Naddâna - Sister**

 **Gelek menu caragu rukh's - "You smell like Orc dung"**

 **Nâmrali - To love each other**

 **Amshug - Crazy person**

 **Hyssop Tea - A herbal tea for cold and infection prevention**

 **We really hope you liked the chapter! We've put a lot of research into it with translations, healing remedies and anything in between to make this as realistic as can be. We are also excited to finally start the journey!**

 **The bit where Kili and Nella are talking on the stairs was actually a oneshot my friend dontstopbelieving123 (fanfiction)/booksthegreatestweapon (tumblr) around the time that I created Nella when the first movie came out. She let me use the oneshot and it's been tweeked a bit so we don't completely steal her work, but it fit perfectly and if it wasn't for her and rereading the oneshot and for em3kitty helping, I don't think I would have gotten inspiration to write this story**

 **Let us know what you thought. We love feedback!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Blunt Knives and Bent Forks

It had been going on like this for a good half hour. The brothers were arguing over the map and trying to prove one was right and the other was wrong. It was horrible to the point where Nella's eye was twitching and her head was throbbing. It was moments like this where she was grateful she was an only child. However, with the amount of time she spent with the brothers and how she experienced plenty of these moments; they were practically her siblings.

She closed her eyes, tilting her head up towards the darkening sky and took a deep, deep breath. Exhaling she turned on her heel to face the two squabbling dwarves behind her. Looking at them they were fighting over the map (again) and if they kept it up it was going to tear. With a hard scowl on her face she stomped over to the two and snatched the map out of their hands.

"Enough! Both of you knock it off!" she yelled, glaring from one to the other. "Why don't you ask someone for directions?"

"Who?" Kili asked, giving her a skeptical look and folding his arms. He wasn't too fond of having been yelled at by her. It reminded him too much of his mother.

Nella groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Oh, I don't know, maybe one of the hobbits that live here?" she said, spreading her arms out to show the expanse of The Shire.

Fili looked around them and turned back to the dwarrowdam with a raised brow. "I hope you realize it is close to sunset, Nella. I'm not sure who you expect to be out here at this hour. Aren't hobbits known for their love of food, they're probably all inside eating supper."

"It's worth a shot," she said with a sigh.

"How about over there?" Kili asked, pointing towards a building with warm light streaming from the doors and windows, faint music drifting out to greet them.

"Well would you look at that," Fili said with an almost sarcastic wonder, placing his hands on his hips with a smile. "Looks like these hobbits have their own pub. Let's get something to drink."

"No," Nella argued, grabbing Fili's arm tightly as he started for the pub. "We don't have time to get a drink. We just need to find someone who knows how to find Mr. Baggins. Not only that, the ponies we got in Mithlond need somewhere to stay if we're going to be with Mr. Baggins tonight, so don't forget to ask about hiring a stable for the night."

"Yes, of course," Kili said, patting his pony's head. "But who's to say we can't have a nice meal and a drink before-hand?" He turned to his brother and shared a mischievous grin.

Nella groaned, rolling her eyes before she took her pony's reins into one of her hands, leading it to the pub. "We are only going in to get directions," she stated firmly pointing her finger in Kili's face.

As they entered the pub with the charming sign saying, "Green Dragon" Fili snorted in laughter at the irony of the name of it, making Nella give him a questioning look before shaking her head and make her way through the threshold.

"Just directions," she hissed at the brothers as they ventured further into the pub.

Looking around they could see hobbits of all shapes and sizes littering every table and space possible. Groups were gathered at tables that had mugs scattered over the tops. Laughter and singing and music were clashing together in a loud and joyous sound. It was a pleasant sight to see, getting to experience hobbit culture even for just a moment.

Gently, Kili approached a rather young, yet stern looking hobbit. "Excuse me, miss, do you know where Mr. Boggins lives?"

Nella slapped her forehead. "Baggins, Kee. It's Baggins," she hissed. She turned to the hobbit. "We are looking for a Mr. Bilbo Baggins," she said, emphasizing the name as she glanced at Kili, who grinned sheepishly in return.

The female hobbit stared at them suspiciously, eyes narrowed and her upturned nose scrunching up. "What does three dwarves want with my cousin. He's always up to something I'm telling you."

"Please, ma'am, if you'd be ever so kind," Fili crooned as he flashed a flirtatious smile at the young hobbit.

You could see the grumpy facade beginning to crack on her face. Almost reluctantly, she gave directions to what was known as Bag End. "Not far down the road from him is a stable you can use for the night."

"Thank you so much, ma'am," Nella said with a bow. "See was that so hard?" she asked the boys as they left the pub. "All we had to do was ask for directions."

"Yes, yes, but do you think that Mr. Boggins will have food? I heard there was food," Kili said, rubbing his stomach as they grabbed their ponies.

"I hope so as well. After all we couldn't stop to eat at the Green Dragon," Fili added, giving Nella a sideways glance.

"Oh Mahal," Nella said, rubbing her temples. "Come on you two, this way."

oo0O0oo

After a rather strange morning with a visit from his old friend Gandalf, Bilbo Baggins had put together a rather nice dinner, and just as he had sat down to eat, feeling quite chuffed at himself, he squeezed lemon onto his chicken, and his doorbell rang. His face instantly dropped.

When he opened the door, he was greeted with probably one of the last people he was expecting. The large and burly dwarf turned to him and bowed. "Dwalin. At your service."

Bilbo was understandably flustered, yet confused. He quickly tied the front of his bed robe before responding "Bilbo Baggins, at yours…" The dwarf began making his way into the hobbit hole before Bilbo could even say come in. "But do we know each other?"

The dwarf stopped to look at the hobbit before saying a quick "No" with a face that said "Why would we?"

Bilbo stood at the door staring after the dwarf in confusion.

"Which way, laddie? Is it down here?" The bald dwarf asked, shrugging of his large cloak as he stuck his head down the hall of Bag End.

"I-i-i-is what down where?" The poor, confused, hobbit stuttered.

Dawlin turned to Bilbo. "Supper." His eyebrows jumping in excitement at the thought of food as he tossed Bilbo his cloak. "He said there'd be food, and lots of it." The dwarfs thick accent emphasised by the short and almost snappish responses.

If it was even possible, Bilbo's face scrunched even further in confusion. "He-he-he said? Who said?" He asked, stumbling after the large dwarf, cloak still in hands, almost forgetting the door was still open.

It wasn't long before Dwalin was chomping away at the nice dinner that Bilbo had made for himself in an almost barbaric manner, chomping down on the meat from the chicken leg. The little hobbit stared for a moment while the dwarf ripped the fat and flesh off of the chicken leg before averting his eyes downward. It was truly a horrific sight to see for the hobbit.

"Very good, this is. Any more?" the large dwarf demanded as he leaned back in his chair.

"What? Oh, yes. Yes. Ah." Bilbo got up from his seat and grabbed a plate of dinner bread rolls. He stared at them before taking one for himself and hiding it behind his back. "Help yourself," he offered as he placed the plate on the table next to the dwarf's first plate. He barely put it down before the bald dwarf began shoving one of the rolls into his mouth. "It's just that umm I wasn't expecting company." Just as he said those last few words the bell rang making him turn his head in the direction to the front door.

"Tha'll be the door," Dwalin said, glancing up at the hobbit through his bushy eyebrows.

When Bilbo opened the door, he really should not have been surprised to see another dwarf waiting for him, as he quickly closed his mouth.

The elderly dwarf gave the hobbit a friendly smile. "Balin. At your service," he said before sweeping his arms out and bowing deeply towards a poor and frustrated Bilbo.

"Good evening" Bilbo almost snapped, quite unsure as to how to react.

"Yes, yes, it is." Balin replied, nodding and glancing up at the night sky. "Though, I think it might rain later," he commented as he stepped over the threshold. "'M I late?"

"Late for what?" Bilbo inquired slowly, eyes squinting as he tried to decipher what was happening.

"Oh!" the elderly dwarf started, startling both the poor little hobbit and the large dwarf, looking exactly like a child with his hand stuck in the cookie jar. "Ha hah, evening brother."

"By my beard," Dwalin greeted with a warm and humorous smile on his face, "you're shorter and wider than last we met."

The elderly dwarf mocked offence. "Wider. Not shorter. Sharp enough for both of us" Balin grumbled, winking at his brother. Putting their arms on each other's shoulders, they smash their foreheads together in a greeting that both amazed and horrified Bilbo.

"Ah, excuse me. Sorry, hate to interrupt. Ah, but the thing is I'm not entirely sure you're in the right house," Bilbo began, stuttering his way through the entire sentence.

"Have ye eaten?" Dwalin asked Balin as they began looking through Bilbo's pantry, completely ignoring the hobbit.

"It's not that I don't like visitors, I-I-I-I like visitors just as much as the next hobbit, but I do like to know them before they come visiting," poor Bilbo continued, uncertainly.

"How's this?" Dwalin asked, inspecting a block of cheese.

"I don't know," Balin answered, mumbling something indignant about the cheese. "It's gone blue."

"It's riddled with mold," Dwalin commented, tossing the cheese over his shoulder where it landed and crumbled as it rolled on the ground by Bilbo's feet.

"The thing is," Bilbo continued, almost oblivious to being ignored. "I, I don't know either of you, not in the slightest. I don't mean to be blunt, but I uh, I had to speak my mind. I'm sorry." Bilbo finished firmly, hands up in front of him.

The two dwarves turned their attention away from the food in the pantry to the hobbit, staring at him in silence for a moment.

"Apology accepted," Balin said, nodding his head at the hobbit with a small smile. "Now go fill it up, brother, don't stint," he said, handing his brother a cup. "I could eat again, if you insist."

The faint sound of the doorbell ringing again brought Bilbo's attention away from the dwarves. He slowly turned to look at the front door and sighed as he walked over to it, hoping that it wasn't another dwarf. He just couldn't handle that right now.

As he opened the door his hopes were shattered as he let out a small whine. Standing in the doorway, were three young dwarves.

"Fili," a blond dwarf greeted with a small smile.

"And Kili," the dark-haired dwarf to the blond's left said, a more serious expression on his face.

"At your service," the two finished together, bowing at the hobbit.

A smile was now on Kili's face once they stood upright again. "You must be Mr. Boggins."

"Kili," the female dwarf hidden behind them groaned. "How many times do I have to tell you? It's Baggins!" She shook her head with a roll of her eyes as Kili began chanting "Baggins" under his breath as if trying to practice the word. "Hello, Mister Baggins," she said, smiling brightly at the sandy-haired hobbit, slightly apologetically. "Terribly sorry for the late-night intrusion. I'm Nella, at your service." She finished with a bow of her own, that almost resembled a curtsy with the way she crossed her legs, and continued to smile at the hobbit.

"Nope!" Bilbo nearly yelled with a little bob. "You can't come in. You've come to the wrong house," he said as he began to shut the door on them.

"What?" Kili placed a firm hand on the door and pushed it back open. "Has it been cancelled?"

"No one told us," Fili mumbled, looking from his brother to Bilbo with a furrowed brow.

"Last we heard the meeting was to be held here," Nella added, tilting her head ever so slightly in confusion with a slight pout, resembling a lost puppy.

"Can-? No, nothing's been cancelled," Bilbo responded with a look of frustration that softened as his gaze landed on the dwarrowdam.

"Well that's a relief," Kili sighed with a grin, Fili humming in satisfaction, pushing their way into the hobbit hole.

Fili followed his brother suit with a swagger as he walked by; Nella scurrying behind them with a soft apology to the hobbit. She looked around the area, her eyes lighting up at the sight of the hobbit hole with all its trinkets and furniture. It was quite warm and welcoming. A dim light flooded the halls of the house, creating a calm and cozy feeling. She rather quite enjoyed it. It was different from her family's home in Ered Luin.

"Careful with these," Fili's voice cut through her train of thought. "I've just had 'em sharpened," he said, dumping his sheathed swords in Bilbo's arms

"It's nice, this place" Kili commented as Fili continued to pull knives out of his coat. "D'you do it yourself?" He looked around the room before he stopped at a chest against the wall. Kicking up his foot, he began scraping the mud on his boot off and onto the chest.

"Uh no it's been in my family for years. That's my mother's glory box can you please not do that?" Bilbo called over his shoulder, glaring at Kili as Fili continued to pull blades out of his boots.

Nella walked up to Kili, smacking him on the shoulder with a glare of her own. "Be polite," she chided. She smiled over at Bilbo. "You have a lovely home."

It was then, Dwalin came and clamped a hand on Kili's shoulder. "Fili, Kili, come on. Give us a hand," he demanded, pulling Kili into the dining room, giving an apprehensive side glance to Nella, who was oblivious to all, trying to help out the little hobbit.

"Mister Dwalin," Kili greeted, smiling up at the older dwarf as he followed him into the other room.

"Let's shove this in the hall or we'll never get everyone in," Balin said, patting Kili on the back as he walked into the room followed by Fili and Nella.

"E-everyone?" Bilbo called out, following the dwarves as he continued to carry the bundle of weapons. "How many more are there?"

"Where do you want this?" Kili asked as he began to push the table across the floor just as the doorbell rang, again.

"Oh no. N-no," Bilbo whined as he made his way back to the front. "There's nobody home!" he shouted, dumping the weapons onto the glory box. "Go away and bother somebody else. There's far too many dwarves in my dining room as it is. I-i-if this is some clot-heads idea of a joke, ha ha, I can only say, it is in very. Poor. taste."

He pulled open the door and in an instant a group of dwarves came tumbling through the doorway, groaning and moaning as they tried to stand up. Bilbo glanced up in shock from them when he saw a figure standing in the back. A frown grew on his face when he caught sight of who it was. Gandalf bent down, glancing into the room with a look of concern, before glancing up at Bilbo, unapologetically.

Poor Bilbo gave a sigh of frustration, as if he should not have expected any less. "Gandalf."

By the time the dwarves on the floor had managed to untangle themselves from each other, and get up off the ground, they had begun to raid the poor hobbits pantry as Gandalf stood back and watched. It was pure chaos in the eyes of the hobbit.

"Those are my plates! Excuse me! Not my wine. Put that back. Put that back! Not the jam, please! ...Excuse me"

"Here's some cheese, Bombur," Nella called out as she walked into the room with a few blocks of cheese in her arms. She smiled brightly as she handed them to the large dwarf.

"Excuse me. A tad excessive, isn't it? Have you got a cheese knife?" Bilbo called after the two.

"Cheese knife? He eats it by the block," one dwarf with a funny looking hat joked as he walked passed the hobbit.

It was purely chaotic in Bag End as the dwarves took the food to the table. Nella stood back and watched in amusement, and almost pity as Bilbo fretted over the food and the treatment of his furniture.

"No, no, that's Grandpa Mungo's chair! No, I'm sorry, you'll have to take it back, please. Take it back… It's antique, not for sitting on! Thank you! That's a book, not a coaster. Put that map down, thank you."

Nella watched from beside Dwalin as Gandalf set the cutlery on the table. It was amusing to watch all the dwarves run about as they raided the pantry and set the table while the old wizard calmly went about helping.

"And just what do you think you're doing, lass?"

The red-haired dwarrowdam turned to look at Dwalin with a confused expression. "I'm having a drink?" she questioned, holding up a small cup of tea that Dori had offered her a moment ago.

Dwalin gave her a stern glare. "Ye know what I mean, lassie. Do ye parents know ye here?"

"Well they do now," she said with a grin, taking a sip of her tea.

The bald dwarf all but growled. "I'm not looking forward to the day ye are reunited with ye obrif," he muttered under his breath.

"Look," she said a little too sternly to the older dwarf. She took a deep breath as she stared into her cup of tea, "I know my parents don't want me to be here, but it was my choice. I came with Fili and Kili - yes without my parents' consent - but I had to."

Nella watched as Gandalf walked into the hall, counting the dwarves as he went. "Gandalf," she called out, but it was too late, the wizard had turned and bumped his head into the chandelier. "Never mind, just watch your head, obih."

The old wizard chuckled, nodding his head at the dwarrowdam as he straightened the chandelier before doing a double take. "Nella, my girl, what on earth are you doing here?"

"I was just wonderin' that meself, Tharkûn," Dwalin grumbled.

"If you want anyone to blame, it's Fili and Kili," Nella said with a huff, getting irritated with the topic. "They were the ones who invited me; they even bet on it." She took another sip of her tea before leaning against the wall, glaring at the floor.

Fili let out a cry of mock offence as he and Kili walked past carrying a barrel of ale. "Don't throw me into this mess. It was Kili who insisted you come, remember?" he said, nodding in the direction of his brother.

Kili just gave an innocent smile. "I thought she'd like to come on the journey with us? To see our home and all?"

Their friend laughed as she followed them into the dining room, leaving the two elders behind without another word on the matter.

Gandalf puffed in irritation. He knew Thorin wasn't going to be happy. Speaking of Thorin, he noticed that they seemed to be one dwarf short.

Dwalin seemed to notice Gandalf's concern. "He is late, is all. He travelled East to a meeting of our kin. He will come."

oo0O0oo

Before long the table was overflowing with food and each dwarf was helping themselves to the feast laid out before them and they were having the time of their lives.

"Bombur! Catch!" Bofur threw an egg from the head of the table down to his brother at the other end of the table, where the large dwarf caught it perfectly in his mouth and the rest of the company cheered loudly.

Nella threw her head back laughing. She couldn't remember the last time she had this much fun. There were so many familiar faces she hadn't seen in a while, nearly a few years for some. All the food spread out across the table looked delicious, her mouth was practically watering as she grabbed a handful of chicken and fruit, dropping it onto her plate. If her mother saw her right now she'd be keeling over. Just the thought of her mother's horrified face made Nella nearly choke on her food with laughter.

"Who wants an ale?"

Looking up, Nella was horrified to see Fili walking along the table, kicking food aside as he went, carrying two jugs of ale, as he made his way up to where she and Kili were seated. "Fili! Just what do you think you're doing? You're going to spoil the food. You didn't even clean your boots before you got up there, did you?" she chided lightly before grinning up at him. "Give me that ale." She watched, amused, as Dwalin poured ale into Oin's ear trumpet, before the grey-haired dwarf blew it out again.

Laughter erupted around the table as everyone had grabbed their tankards of ale, clinking them together in the center. Ale spilled over the tops as they collided before the dwarves brought them up to their mouths and began to chug. Every single one had half their face hidden behind the tankards with their drinks dribbling down their beards.

The silence was then broken by a low belching, coming from Nori. Ori then followed, trying to one-up his brother. Nella was laughing with them until a rather loud burp escaped, making her face grow red from embarrassment and laughter. All the other dwarves laughed and cheered her, some patting her on the back, nearly knocking her out of her seat. She smiled brightly at them as she took a bite from a roasted tomato, enjoying the company of the large group of dwarves.

After the feast had concluded and they began cleaning up the dishes, Bilbo was horrified to find someone was using something other than a dishcloth to dry the dishes. "Excuse me, that is a doily, not a dishcloth!" he exclaimed, snatching the doily out of Nori's hands.

Bofur, who was casually leaning against one of the walls in the kitchen spoke up as Bilbo came up to him, folding said doily. "But it's full of holes!"

"It's supposed to look like that, it's crochet," Bilbo replied in anger.

"Oh, and a wonderful game it is too, if you got the balls for it," he said, laughing as Bilbo stalked away.

Angrily, the hobbit shoved the doily onto a shelf, grumbling to himself, pinching the bridge of his nose to help calm him down.

"My dear Bilbo, what on earth is the matter?"

"What's the matter? I'm surrounded by dwarves. What are they doing here?"

"Oh, they're quite a merry gathering, once you get used to them."

As Bilbo watched Bofur grab a chain of sausages off of Nori's shoulder, he grabbed Gandalf by the arm, dragging him into the hall.

"Dwarves are known to have amazing parties," Nella said as she walked by with a small stack of plates in her arms. "This one was nothing, you haven't seen one of the bigger ones we hold, they're quite rowdy." She smiled to herself as she thought about the last party they had at Ered Luin. It was one of the elders' birthdays and everyone from all over had gathered. It was one of the biggest ones of the year. "You just have to see them!"

Bilbo looked almost shocked. "I don't want to see a bigger one. The state of my kitchen! There's mud trod into the carpet, they've pillaged the pantry. I'm not even going to tell you what they've done in the bathroom; they've all but destroyed the plumbing. I don't understand what they're doing in my house!"

"Excuse me. I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?" Ori asked as he calmly walked up to the three, a look of confusion on his innocent, bearded face.

"Oh yes," Nella jumped in. "I was wondering the same thing, Mr. Baggins." She smiled sheepishly as she lifted the stack slightly.

"Here you go, Ori, give it to me," Fili said as he walked into the room. He took a hold of the plate from the young dwarf and chucked it across the room passed Gandalf and to his brother as he walked in from another part of the house, just about giving poor Bilbo a heart attack.

The red-haired dwarrowdam's eyes widened as she watched her friend throw the plate as if it were a game. "Uh...Fili, I don't think that's such a goo-" She was quickly interrupted as the blonde dwarf grabbed a plate from her and tossed it to Kili once more. With a roll of her eyes she gave in to the young dwarf's game and stood there knowing she wouldn't be able to stop him now that he started.

"Take that back. Ex-excuse me, that's my mother's West Farthing pottery. It's over 100 years old. And ca-can you not do that? You'll blunt them."

"Ooh, did you hear that lads, he says we'll blunt the knives," Bofur said from his spot on the table where he and a few other dwarves were pounding out a beat with the silverware.

Nella knew there was no stopping them now, so she just sat back and let them sing, slightly surprised that Kili was the one to start. She had never heard him sing before.

 _Blunt the knives, bend the forks_

 _Smash the bottles and burn the corks_

 _Chip the glasses and crack the plates_

 _That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

 _Cut the cloth, tread on the fat_

 _Leave the bones on the bedroom mat_

 _Pour the milk on the pantry floor_

 _Splash the wine on every door!_

 _Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl_

 _Pound them up with a thumping pole_

 _When you're finished, if they are whole_

 _Send them down the hall to roll_

 _That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

When the song finished, Nella was glad to see that no cutlery, chinaware, or pottery was harmed in the making of the song, despite someone using a teapot as a musical instrument at one point.

It was a heavy knock on the door that broke them all out of their laughter.

"He is here," came the ever-ominous voice of Gandalf.

Nella broke the tense silence with a small giggle as she stood from her little stool in the corner. "Do you have to be so overdramatic, Gandalf?"

Said wizard gave a condescending frown towards the young dwarrowdam as he stood to answer the door. Nella only replied to his retreating form with a shrug before turning to her friends. She wasn't able to get a word out before the brothers started grabbing at her and shoving her behind them, panicked looks on their faces.

"Gandalf. I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. Wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door." The voice of Thorin Oakenshield caused the brothers to freeze, before turning around to face the door, ensuring that Nella was still behind them.

Bilbo's indignant voice cut through. "Mark? There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago!"

The brothers tensed up even more as Thorin glanced towards them, smiling in greeting as Gandalf explained the mark to the poor hobbit. "There is a mark; I put it there myself. Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield."

It was then that Nella realized what her friends were doing, and punched them both on the arm. "Oh, come on. He's going to find out anyway. I'm going on the journey whether he sees me now or later," she hissed quietly.

As Thorin glanced down upon Bilbo apprehensively, he crossed his arms and circled him, as if he were a predator circling his prey. "So, this is the hobbit. Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?"

"At least he can get Bilbo's name right," she muttered under her breath, glancing up at Kili. In response, the dwarf pinched her side that was behind his back.

"Pardon me?"

"Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?"

Bilbo was quite confident in his skills as he said, "Well, I have some skill at Conkers, if you must know, but I fail to see why that's relevant."

"Thought as much," the King Under the Mountain mocked, glancing back at his nephews once more with a smirk upon his face. "He looks more like a grocer than a burglar."

Nella popped her head out from behind Fili and Kili, a small frown marring her face. "Now, Thorin, that's no way to speak to your ever so gracious host!" she scolded the king.

Thorin's eyes widen slightly, and quickly spun around, when the young dwarrowdam appeared from behind his nephews. To say he was shocked was an understatement. He never expected Nella to be here with the company; he didn't plan for it. He hung his head and ran a hand down his face. "Rumin is going to have my head," he mumbled before pausing and looking up at a wall past Nella and the boys. "No, not Rumin, Dis and Namli will slaughter me." His face paled as a new thought appeared in the back of his mind. "Mas..." he whispered to himself. A slight shiver went down his spine, and the spine of every other dwarf in the room, at the thought of the elderly dwarrowdam. "Mahsansisi mâ udu 'azn, she will have my head for sure if anything happens to you. Not to mention Bragi..."

"If it makes you feel any better, Ugmil'amad was the one who insisted I came," Nella offered, raising her shoulders ever so slightly in a sheepish manner, giving him a smile.

"It doesn't..."

 **A/N: Translations:**

 **Obrif - family**

 **Obih - friend**

 **Tharkûn - the name given to Gandalf by the dwarves**

 **Mahsansisi mâ udu 'azn - Deliver us from evil**

 **We hope you enjoyed the chapter! Let us know what you thought. We love all kinds of feedback!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Furnace, with Wings

"What do the dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?" Dwalin demanded before Thorin could be seated with dinner.

"They will not come. They say this quest is ours, and ours alone."

The disappointment was palpable. Many of the dwarves hung their heads, staring at their hands, the wood of the table, or the tankards they were holding. They had let their hopes get too high, relying on the help from the dwarves of the Iron Hills, only to have those hopes crushed.

Bilbo's tiny voice popped up from behind the dwarves. "You're going on a quest?"

Instead of answering the hobbit directly, Gandalf was unsurprisingly cryptic. "Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light."

As Bilbo left to fetch a candle, Gandalf pulled a map from one of his various pockets. "Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak."

Bilbo read the map slowly, where Gandalf had pointed, "The Lonely Mountain."

Gloin nods, clearly quite proud of his homeland and of his brother. "Aye. Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time."

Despite the groans from the dwarves around him, Oin explained. "Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold:" Nella leant forward in her seat from between the dwarves princes almost leaning across Fili to see Oin. "When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end."

Bilbo, hearing 'the beast,' turns around from where he stood in his empty pantry, looking for more candles, looked concerned. "Uh, what beast?"

"Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks, extremely fond of precious metals. " Bofur was altogether too cheerful in his description of Smaug.

"Yes, I know what a dragon is," Bilbo cut in before Bofur could go any further, his fingers thread together in front of his chest.

Ori stood up quickly in a burst of courage and declared, "I'm not afraid! I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of the Dwarvish iron right up his jacksie."

There was an uproar before Dori tugged his brother back into his seat. "Sit down!"

Balin spoke over the racket, his voice demanding silence. "The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us. But we number just thirteen, and not thirteen of the best, nor brightest."

Balin's comment was not received lightly; the racket returned with indignant calls of "Hey, who are you calling dim?", "Watch it!"' And "No!" Poor Oin grumbled, unable to hear through his ear trumpet, no doubt still clogged with ale thanks to Dwalin. Nella's own offended cry could be heard. "Balin, you're getting on in your age, or could you just never count? There's fourteen of us."

It was Fili's commanding voice that cut through the dim with a slap on the table. "We may be few in number, but we're fighters, all of us, to the last dwarf!"

"And you forget, we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time." It was to no surprise that Kili excitedly jumped in after his brother, the two joined at the hip from the day he was born.

Gandalf was taken aback by the young dwarf's comment, his eyes widening slightly as he tried to come up with something to say. "Oh, well, now, uh, I -I- I wouldn't say that, I - "

"How many, then?" Dori called out.

Nella groaned lightly before smacking Kili upside the head. "Look what you've started. Gandalf can barely get any words in," she hissed at her friend next to her. Shaking her head, she took a sip of ale from Kili's tankard before looking at the spluttering, old wizard.

Kili's hand flew up to the back of his head the instant Nella hit him. "Mahal, woman!" he hissed back at her. "If you were 100 years older I would have thought you were Mas."

A light chuckle came from next to them. "Then that'd make you Bragi, Kili. You two act like an old married couple sometimes. It's entertaining, truly," Fili said with a smirk before taking a drink of his own drink. He didn't even give himself time to see their reactions - knowing full well what they would look like - as he turned his attention back to the conversation at hand.

Once again, the blush on Nella's face receded up into her hairline and across her neck, all due to the comment her blonde friend had made. If she could, she would have sunk down into the wooden floor and disappeared. "I don't know about that," she said softly. "Kili is a little too reckless compared to Ugmil'adad."

All the while, the rest of the dwarven company were demanding an answer from the Grey Wizard who was spluttering and choking on the smoke from his pipe.

"Shazara!" Thorin's booming voice shouted across the table. "If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread." He looked down the table at each and every dwarf in his company. "The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the Mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor? Du Bekâr! Du Bekâr!"

Cheers rang out around the table, fists pounding into the wood and feet stomping into the ground. The dwarves were ready to rally together to serve their king and take back what was stolen from them all those years ago. They were ready to take back their home.

It was Balin who spoke up, breaking the cheering. "You forget: the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain."

Childishly, Nella teased, "Don't you know, Balin, everywhere has a back door, even Bag End."

Kili frowned down at her, "how did you know it has a back door?"

Nella smiled sheepishly, "I got lost looking for the bathroom."

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true," Gandalf replied, ignoring the two as he flipped a large iron key between his fingers as he pulled it out of thin air.

Thorin stared awestruck at the key, mouth open as he watched the wizard present it. "How came you by this?" he whispered in wonder.

"It was given to me by your father, by Thrain, for safekeeping," the old wizard answered. "It is yours now."

It was silent as all the dwarves stared at the ornate key. This was a sign. It had to be. They all stared as Gandalf passed the key on to Thorin.

Nella's gaze followed the key. To have a key that could help them get into The Lonely Mountain was incredible. She tried to form words, try to come up with something to say. It was too good to be true. She was only joking when she said everywhere has a back door, she didn't really expect there to actually be one.

"You're awfully quiet," Kili whispered, nudging his elbow into her ribs. "I've been wondering what could get you to stop talking."

The female rolled her eyes and nudged him back. "You're one to talk, Kee." She turned her attention back to Thorin, a small smile on her face.

"If there is a key," Fili spoke up after the silence continued on for another moment, eager, "there must be a door."

"Obviously, Fee," Nella commented under her breath to the future king with slight irritation at the blond dwarf.

Pointing at the runes on the map, Gandalf spoke. "These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls."

"There's another way in!" Kili stated, a look of excitement dawning on his face, finally processing what everyone was talking about.

Nella rolls eyes, grumbling under her breath as she pinched the bridge of her nose, "Mahal, Kili, you're just as bad as your brother."

"Well, if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed," Gandalf said, sighing as he placed his hands on the table as he gestured to the map. "The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle Earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage." He glanced at Blbo at this point before diverting his gaze back to the company of dwarves. "But, if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done."

"That's why we need a burglar," Ori calmly said as he pointed a finger towards Bilbo, who continued to stand in the background, leaning over Thorin's shoulder.

"Hm, a good one, too. An expert, I'd imagine." Bilbo agreed, adjusting his suspenders, still looking down at the map.

"And are you?" Gloin questioned, leaning forward, causing the rest of the company to turn their heads towards the hobbit, all expectantly waiting for an answer from their host.

Bilbo looked up and behind him as if to see if Gloin was looking at someone else, before turning back to the dwarves. "Am I what?"

Oin perked up in excitement. "He said he's an expert! Hey hey!" This caused a few chuckles from some of the other dwarves.

"M -me? No, no, no, no, no. I'm not a burglar; I've never stolen a thing in my life."

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins," Balin chimed in. "He's hardly burglar material."

Bilbo could only nod in agreement at this statement, hoping this would deter Gandalf and the rest of the company from any further comments on him becoming a burglar. He had enough of dwarves for one night, he couldn't imagine traveling with them, let alone traveling in general.

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves," Dwalin added in a despondent tone.

Bilbo continued to nod in agreement and soon the dwarves began to argue amongst themselves. This didn't sit well with the wizard.

"Enough!" Gandalf roared, his voice booming as he stood to his full height, casting a darkness to form around the room. The entire room went silent at once. "If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is."

Nella stared in awe at the grey wizard. She had heard many stories about the great Tharkûn, but nothing compared to seeing him in person, seeing his power. He may look old and frail, but Gandalf had hidden strength that no one could ever predict. It truly terrified her and astonished her all at once. This was a man who would accompany them on their journey. With him, she felt she could take on the world.

Satisfied with the silence from the dwarves, Gandalf continued - calmer this time. "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company," he said, taking his seat once more. "Or rather fifteenth member," he adds, glancing apprehensively over at Nella who sat between Kili and Fili. The red-haired dwarrowdam shrunk in her chair, cheeks going red as she gave a small smile. "And I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest, and he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including himself. You must trust me on this."

"Very well. We will do it your way." Thorin nodded with a sense of finality.

"No, no, no," Bilbo spluttered, shaking his head as he looked from Thorin to Gandalf, trying to find someone to talk sense into.

"Give him the contract," the dark-haired dwarf said, relaxing a bit more in his chair.

"Please," the hobbit squeaked as the dwarves lightly cheered in victory. He stared numbly as Balin stood up, pulling out a sheet of paper that he held out to Bilbo.

"It's just the usual summary of out of pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth," the white-haired dwarf summarized.

"Funeral arrangements?" Bilbo questioned as Thorin pushed the contract into his chest. He looked around the room in horror as the words sunk into his head. He stepped out of the room as he began to unfold the contract that seemed to grow more and more with each unfold.

"Poor, Bilbo," Nella mumbled, watching as the little hobbit left the room flustered. She turned her gaze to her right where Fili sat and grabbed his tankard of ale, earning a playful scowl from the blond dwarf. She just grinned at her friend before taking a sip only to end up wearing some of it as Fili tipped the tankard up as she drank. It only earned the dwarf a smack on the arm as the dwarrowdam wiped her mouth off.

Kili watched his brother and friend's interaction, almost jealous as to the ease that their interactions came. He picked up a cloth from behind him on the mantle and started wiping the table. Nella gave him a blinding smile, as a thank you, before wiping her face and turning back to Fili.

"Naddâna, don't you think it'd be a good idea if you also signed a contract?" Fili quietly asked the ginger dwarrowdam next to him.

"The contract?" Nella asked.

In response, Fili nodded towards the hobbit.

"Oh, that's right! Thank you, Amshug!" she said, her face lighting up at the prospect of becoming an official member of the company. How could she forget to not ask about it after seeing Bilbo with it. She had to sign it as well, didn't she?

Fili looked startled at the cheerfulness Nella used when insulting him, before shaking his head and turning to observe the little hobbit.

Nella glanced over to see Bilbo reading it out loud. "Terms: Cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding one fourteenth of total profit, if any. Seems fair. Guess they'll change that number, I don't think they were expecting that nice girl. Eh, Present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof including but not limited to lacerations ... evisceration … incineration?" Bilbo looked up at the dwarves with an incredulous look.

"Oh, aye, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye," Bofur commented casually.

"Uh, Bofur...I don't think that's helping…" Nella spoke out from the other side of the table, looking concerned at the paling hobbit. The poor thing was beginning to look out of breath.

"Huh," Bilbo huffed, blinking rapidly as he stared at the ground.

"You all right, laddie?" The white-haired dwarf asked, leaning forward in his seat to look at the hobbit.

Bilbo didn't say anything as he bent over at the knees, taking slow deep breaths to try and calm his racing heart. "Uh, yeah...Feel a bit faint."

"Think furnace with wings," Bofur offered as he stood up.

"Air, I- I -I need air."

"Bofur really isn't helping," she commented to the brothers on either side of her.

"No, he isn't," Kili said with a chuckle. They grinned at each other before turning back to watch Bofur's attempts at 'helping' the hobbit calm down.

"Flash of light, searing pain, then Poof! you're nothing more than a pile of ash."

The hobbit was breathing heavily, trying to compose himself and ignore the stares of the dwarven company "Hmmm. Nope," Bilbo stated before collapsing onto the floor.

Nella gasped as she watched the hobbit faint, jumping from her seat in horror. "Aw, wee lamb," she cooed.

"Ah, very helpful, Bofur." Gandalf grumbled.

Kili stood up and made his way over to the halfling, sprawled over the rug. "Took a nasty fall, he did," he commented as he poked him with the tip of his boot before bending down and scooping him up. "Now, where shall I put him?" he asked turning to the tall wizard.

"There's a chair in the sitting room, Kee," Fili said, pointing through a doorway. "He should be comfortable enough there."

"Don't be ridiculous," Nella scolded. "He's unconscious, probably want to wake up in his bed I should think."

"I'll make him a nice cup of chamomile tea," Dori said, walking into the kitchen.

"And while you're there, could you make sure Nori puts back some of the silverware I saw him pocket earlier?" Nella called from Bilbo's bedroom, where she had followed Kili, Gandalf, and Bilbo.

oo0O0oo

When Bilbo awoke, Nella stood from where she was knelt beside the halflings bed. Picking up the tea that Dori had brought in not a minute ago, she handed it to Bilbo who now stood, before he sat in his armchair by the fire.

"If you don't mind, my dear, would I be able to have a moment alone with our dear hobbit?" came Gandalf's gravelly voice.

Nella smiled kindly, nodding, as she patted Bilbo on the knee before leaving the room, going to find the dwarven princes. She didn't get far before she bumped into Balin. "Oh, Balin!" she greeted with a small nod. "I actually wanted to speak with you."

"Oh?" the elderly dwarf asked, raising his brow. "And what did you want to speak to me about, my dear?"

"The contract. I'd like to sign it."

"Absolutely not," came a stern, deep voice from behind her.

Nella spun on her toes to see Thorin approaching them, a hard look on his face. The dwarrowdam took a small step back in shock as the dark-haired dwarf came up to her. "What do you mean 'absolutely not'?" she questioned, her brow furrowing in confusion and hurt.

"Just as I said, Nâthuê kurdu," Thorin spoke.

"I'm not in it for the treasure, I just want to reclaim Erebor, just like any dwarf here. You know I've been waiting my whole life for a moment like this," Nella begged, clasping her hands to her chest, eyes wide. "Please, Thorin."

The large dwarf paused for a moment, staring into the pleading green eyes of the young dwarrowdam before he hung his head, heart breaking. "Give her the contract," he whispered softly, and with a heavy heart, he walked off.

Nella was bouncing on the balls of her feet now as she watched the dwarf walk away. "Thank you, Thorin!" she called, running after him and throwing her arms around his wide shoulders.

The King Under the Mountain let out a small chuckle before peeling the small dwarrowdam's arms off from around him, and continued on to the sitting room with the rest of the company.

She turned to Balin, who held a small smile on his face as he handed her the contract.

"Welcome to the company, lass."

The red-haired dwarrowdam smiled a blinding smile as she took the contract and quill, quickly signing her name next to Kili's. Once it was done she bounded away from the table and towards the princes. "You are now looking at the new member of the Thorin Oakenshield company!" she exclaimed as she reached them, placing her hands on her hips in a proud pose.

"Congratulations, Nee!" Fili called out from beside her, throwing his arms around around the small woman.

Nella was still buzzing with excitement, unable to stay still enough to return the embrace. The young dwarrowdam's bouncing stopped when she overheard Balin say, "It seems we've lost our hobbit." Her mood dropping, she glanced towards the bedroom where Bilbo had remained. Chewing her bottom lip, Nella took the opportunity while all the dwarves were preoccupied to slip away to the halflings bedroom.

As Nella slipped into the room, gently closing the round door behind her, Bilbo's head snapped up to see the ginger-haired dwarrowdam gently, and tentatively making her way towards him.

"You know…" Bilbo started, hesitantly looking at her, yet not quite meeting her eye. "I've heard rumors that dwarven women have beards, and yet you don't. Is it all just a myth, or is your exceptional beauty something that's just yours." He stuttered nervously.

Nella smiled warmly at the hobbit, her cheeks dusted with a soft pink. "Thank you, Master Baggins." She looked towards the door as she heard a raucous of laughter from the dwarves. A chuckle came from her before she addressed their host. "Yes," she spoke at last, "you heard correctly. Dwarven women are known for their extravagant beards; most decorate theirs with the most amazingly elaborate braids." A pause as she pursed her lips in thought. "Sadly...I do not have one. No dwarrowdam in my family has one. Not since my great grandmother married a Man from the city of Dale."

"Dale?"

"The city of man that lived outside of Erebor," she answered with a sad smile. "Erebor did a lot of trade with the Men of Dale and it became a place that thrived under dwarves and men coinciding. At least that's what I've been told through stories. I uh… have never actually seen Erebor, or Dale." She took a deep, shuddering breath before continuing. "The fact that I lack a beard has also been a struggle I have lived with all my life. Like you said, Master Baggins, it is known that dwarven women have beards, and yet here I am without one. I've been picked on by many dwarves throughout my life and I have put a brave face on through it all. It's hard, but you have to show you're tough."

Bilbo's mouth opened, and closed multiple times before he closed it, clearing his throat. "I, um, I never knew, that um, that someone so, uh, so beautiful, could be, uh, could be ridiculed like that."

The dwarrowdam nodded slowly, staring down at her feet.

"Does your relationship with Kili make it any easier?"

Nella whipped her head up, eyes wide as she stared at the hobbit, mouth agape. "Pardon?" she asked, blinking at him.

"Oh, well, um, I just noticed how, um, he was looking at you during, um, dinner and the meeting," the hobbit stated. "Your smile, um, it's always so, uh, so much more, uh, more pretty, when you look at him."

Nella's face and neck could not have been any more red. "I'm sure Kili wasn't looking at me. I was sitting next to his brother after all. He was probably looking at Fili." Chewing the inside of her cheek she cast her gaze downwards trying to avoid Bilbo's inquisitive stare.

"Oh, uh, sorry."

"That's okay, Master Baggins."

"Bilbo is just fine, Miss Nella," Bilbo said, nodding at her with a light smile. "So it's Fili that you're with."

"Oh Mahal, Bilbo. No. I'm not in a relationship at all." She made a face at the thought of even being in courtship with her blond friend. "Fili, Kili, and I have been friends since childhood. They invited me on this journey knowing well and good that it has always been my dream to go on an adventure such as this."

"You-your dream, huh?" the hobbit said, staring down at his lap.

Nella watched the way the hobbit hesitated on his words as he tried to figure out what to say next. From what it sounded like from Gandalf he chose Bilbo not just because of his stealthy-ness, but because it seemed that Bilbo had also shared her dream of adventure. It was nice to find someone else who had similar aspirations as her.

She approached the chair he sat in and knelt down next to him. "Bilbo, can I tell you something?" He nodded. "I ran away from home to go on this journey. My mother and I have had a hard time seeing eye to eye. I want to go on adventures and she wants me to be a healer. I didn't want the life that she wanted me to lead. I wanted to prove to her that I am more than just the lady she expects me to be. I nearly gave up the chance to join the company, I nearly gave up my dream, if it wasn't for my ugmil'amad." She smiled fondly at the memory of Mas handing her the sack to pack her things in. "I can tell that you're fighting over whether to join us on this journey. I understand if you are scared. I will be truthful with you and say that I am scared as well. Scared, but excited." She placed a hand on his knee. "To have this opportunity given to me was a dream come true and I nearly threw it away. If it wasn't for my ugmil'amad, Fili and Kili telling me to take the chance, I never would have come. It's an amazing opportunity, quite literally once in a lifetime, and I hope that you don't miss it."

Nella pushed off the ground ready to leave when she stopped in her tracks. The halfling's small hand was wrapped around her wrist. "If you, uh, you don't mind, would it be, um, too much trouble to, uh, to ask you to stay for a bit?"

She smiled softly down at him before saying, "Not at all, Bilbo," and the two of them moved to sit on the hobbits bed, Bilbo curled up on his side, facing her.

Humming could be heard through the door, from one of the rooms in the house, drawing the two's attention to the doorway. Thorin's baritone voice soon followed.

 _Far over the misty mountains cold_

 _To dungeons deep and caverns old_

 _We must away ere break of day_

 _To find our long forgotten gold_

 _The pines were roaring on the height_

 _The winds were moaning in the night_

 _The fire was red, it flaming spread_

 _The trees like torches blazed with light_

"I've always loved that song, ever since I was a little dwarfling," Nella commented wistfully, gently stroking Bilbo's hair, as the hobbit slowly drifted to sleep.

 **A/N:**

 **Translations:**

 **Shazara - Silence**

 **Du Bekâr! - To arms!**

 **Naddâna - Sister**

 **Amshug - Crazy Person**

 **Nâthuê kurdu - Daughter of my heart**

 **We hope you enjoyed the chapter! We've been working on this and the next two chapters for a while now and finally decided to post this one. Let us know what you think!**

 **You can find us on tumblr at pulchritudinous-fic**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: My Little Pony

When Nella woke in the morning, she was surprised to find she was still curled up next to Bilbo, only, she couldn't remember falling asleep with blankets across her. Slowly extracting herself from next to the hobbit, hoping not to wake him, she realized it was still dark out. Walking out of the bedroom, she found the dwarves all curled up in their bedrolls, in various positions. Somehow, she wasn't surprised to find that Bombur had rolled himself under the dining table. Something that really amused her was Dwalin, clutching a little stuffed animal as he slept. She couldn't quite figure out what it was, but it was adorable all the same.

Quietly tip-toeing over the sleeping dwarves, she noticed the clock told her the sun wasn't far from rising. As she slipped into the kitchen, she was quite glad to find it dwarf-free. Digging through the pantry, Nella was astounded to find there were still eggs remaining down the back. She pulled out the eggs and a couple of frying pans before pausing. Frying eggs couldn't be much different than when she prepared ingredients for tonics, could it?

"You're not really going to try cooking, are you?" The voice from the doorway startled Nella, causing her to drop one of the eggs. Kili dove forward and managed to catch it before it hit the stone tiled floor. "The last time you tried something like that, Fili and I had food poisoning for a week."

"I thought I'd at least attempt a meal for all of you," she said with a sheepish smile. "Sorry." She looked at the eggs and frying pans then back to Kili. "Do you think you could help me? You're better at this than I ever was."

"Well," Kili said, elongating the word as he pondered over her request, "since you asked so nicely, I think I can lend you a hand." He smiled at her as he gently took one of the pans from her hand, and walked over to the stove in preparation. "I feel I need to teach you how to cook one of these days. I think you'd make Bombur cry with your skills."

"Oh, stop being so mean," the dwarrowdam hissed, swatting at his arm.

"Watch it! Or you might not get breakfast," the prince warned with a chuckle.

Nella rolled her eyes before speaking. "You're right, I'm sorry." As soon as the dark-haired dwarf's back was turned she made a face, sticking her tongue out at him. Hopping onto the bench that was next to Kili, she watched as he went about cooking the eggs. "What am I to do? Sit here and look pretty?"

"While you're doing very well at that at the moment," he said, grinning at her with a wink. "How about you see if there's anything else in that never-ending hole that the hobbit calls a pantry."

She let out a scoff. "There's nothing here, we devoured his entire pantry last night." She stood up from her seat and stretched her arms over her head before wiping her hands on her trousers. "I'm going to go down to the town we passed through and see if anyone's got some bread."

"Are you sure?" Kili asked, brow furrowing. "Don't get lost. Should I go with you? Do you have any coins?"

A groan came from her as she hung her head. "Kili stop fretting and watch the eggs or you'll burn them; I'll be fine." She offered him a smile before she left the room, tip-toeing around the sleeping dwarves, doing everything she can to not disturb them.

It wasn't long after she left that Fili's voice filled the kitchen. "That was cute, give it a few more years and the only thing that'll change is the number of rascals running around your legs."

Kili silently cursed his brother, pointedly ignoring him as he flipped an egg in the frying pan.

"Don't think I didn't see you sneak into the hobbit's room last night to check on Nella. Honestly, the way you two dance around each other is almost painful." But Kili still ignored his brother, stewing over his thoughts as he remembered the way Nella laughed and paid so much attention to his older brother during the meeting last night, effectively ignoring him. It was as plain as day to Kili, as to Nella's affections for his brother.

Fili raised a brow at his brother's silence. "Are you going to say anything?"

Kili childishly grumbled, "No."

"Alright, I know the wooden floor isn't the most comfortable to sleep on, and you'd rather be curled up next to our ginger friend, but it's not like we haven't slept on worse. What's got your underclothes in a twist?"

The dark-haired brother remained silent as he stared at the sizzling egg in the pan, hand gripping tighter to the utensil in his hand. "Nothing," he said with a sigh as he transferred it to a plate. "Eggs?" he asked, holding up the plate in a gesture of offering to his brother.

"Tauror. What's going through that thick head of yours? I'm your brother, not a bloody mind-reader."

Kili thought for a moment, trying to figure out a quick cover-up story for his behavior. He chewed his lip, mulling over his thoughts before finally answering his brother with a deep sigh. "I'm anxious for the journey. We have never ventured far from Ered Luin before."

"Ah," Fili said, with a small nod. He approached his younger brother, clapping a hand on his shoulder. "I understand, but you don't have to feel uneasy, naddûn, we are with uncle and the company. We will be fine. We will reclaim our home and we will welcome Amad back with open arms and the halls of Erebor." He stared at his brother, offering a warm smile and a comforting squeeze on the shoulder. "I promise you, Kee. Everything will be fine."

His younger brother nodded after a moment before looking up at him with a smile. "Thank you, Fee."

"Of course, Kee," he said, patting his shoulder one last time. "Now, about breakfast." A grin spread across his bearded face. "When is it ready? I'm starving."

"It's nearly done," Kili laughed, cracking the last egg into the pan. "Wake up the rest of the company so that they're ready to eat when Nella gets back with the rest of the food."

"You're already sounding like a housewife, naddûn. Practicing for the missus?" Fili teased, jumping out of the way of Kili's punch. "Careful, watch those eggs. I'm on it, don't worry." He ventured out of the room and made his way back to the living room where half the company was passed out. Shaking his head, he smirked as an idea came to mind, and momentarily slipped back into the kitchen. "Alright you lazy 'azghzarslawâz. Look lively, look lively. You better make yourselves decent, lads, or you won't get any scrumptious breakfast," Fili shouted at the top of his lungs, banging pots together, creating quite a racket, and kicking the sides of the dwarves as he passed them.

It was quite a surprise that all the dwarves were gathered around the kitchen table, waiting for the food, in under 5 minutes. An even greater surprise, was that the hobbit had slept through it all.

Nella's return with 7 still-hot loaves of bread was timed perfectly as Kili was placing the fried eggs on 14 plates for the company; Gandalf had mysteriously disappeared during the night, leaving nothing but a note saying he would meet them in Bree at high noon.

It was silent in the room aside from the scraping of silverware on dishes and the sounds of the dwarves chewing up their food. The occasional foot tapping could be heard under the dining room table as well. It was an odd scene to see a group of dwarves not as lively as they usually are. The start of the journey has hit them and all were anxious to get going.

"We make our way to Bree to restock on supplies," Thorin's voice spoke out, breaking the silence. All heads turned to the king, meeting his hard gaze. "From there we make our way 'cross the Misty Mountains."

"What about Bilbo?" Nella inquired, now bringing the attention to her. She blushed lightly when she saw thirteen pairs of eyes staring at her and ducked her head, taking a bite of her eggs to distract herself.

"What about the hobbit?" Thorin replied, raising a brow at the dwarrowdam.

"Aren't we going to wait for him?" she asked, looking from him to the rest of the company. "We need a burglar, don't we?"

"I thought it was made clear last night, he will not be joining us. He made his decision."

"Ever heard the phrase, sleep on it?" Nella challenged. She knew that they couldn't wait forever on the little hobbit, but after talking with him last night she actually enjoyed his company. She knew he had the same dreams as her - dreams of adventure - so she wanted to give him the chance to join them on the journey. However, when she saw Thorin's angered gaze directed at her she quickly ducked her head with a whispered "Sorry, Thorin."

"We will be setting out shortly," Thorin said sharply after taking another moment to watch the dwarrowdam. "Be ready."

Packing wasn't as rowdy as it would have been. Again, the dwarves were all anxious to get a move on with the journey. Aside from the small chatter and laughing here and there, it was calm while they packed.

By the time they'd retrieved the ponies from the stable and were well on their way to Bree, Nella was quite distracted from her thoughts of the young hobbit by the shenanigans of the brothers. Fili and Kili had been cracking jokes amongst themselves, chuckling as the group rode along. At some point Fili had made a bet with Kili betting that the latter wouldn't be able to ride while standing. This resulted in the poor dwarf to nearly fall off, Fili bursting out laughing, and Thorin scolding the two from the front.

Nella giggled at the display, but she mostly kept to herself for part of the ride, looking around her at the passing scenery and enjoying the nice day and view. It wasn't every day that she got to see what The Shire looked like. It was different from the views of the mountain of Ered Luin. It was a lot greener, a lot less rocks. The slopes were gentler.

"I think the hobbit will show," a gruff voice stated loud amongst the whinnying ponies and chattering dwarves.

This brought Nella's full attention out of her thoughts. "Hmm?" she hummed. She looked to Fili and Kili. "What is Balin talking about?"

"Balin thinks that Master Baggins will show up and join the company," Kili answered with a chuckle at the end. "I have to disagree with him though."

"And why do you say that?" Nella asked, a little harsher than she intended.

The dwarrowdam's attitude toward the subject only amused the young prince. "Master Baggins was too cozy at his home. Not a lot of fun if you ask me. I don't believe he'll show."

"Sorry, naddâna," Fili said, pulling the reins on his pony so that he fell into step with Nella. "I have to agree with Kee. Master Baggins didn't seem like the adventurous type. He won't show."

"Well I bet you he will," Nella argued, her lips thinning in anger. "I bet you any amount of money he will show."

"Is that a bet I hear?" Oin called out, looking over his shoulder at the young dwarves. He guffawed. "I will take that bet. I believe he will show as well."

"No. he won't," Nori sang from his spot in line. "That hobbit likes his niceties and silver and such too much. He isn't willing to abandon that."

"Aye," Bofur agreed, "but Bilbo has some balls on him. I bet you he will show. He had the balls to stand up to a group of us. Even to Dwalin and Bifur." This earned a few chuckles from the rest of the company.

"He hasn't got the guts," grumbled Dwalin sharply.

"You'd be surprised, Mister Dwalin," Nella declared, giving the older dwarf a confident smile.

"Alright, all bets in. Come on. Send me your coins." At this point Oin had an excited grin on his face. His betting streak was growing strong once again. The last time he had made a bet he had cleaned the pockets of Bragi and Rumin. The dwarf was way too eager to clean the pockets of the majority of the company this time.

Chuckling came from each side of Nella and she looked to see Fili and Kili laughing as they shook their heads.

"I'd hate to take money from a dwarrowdam," Fili said, clearing his throat as he tried to regain his composure. "But Kili and I will be splitting the money you hand over. Just you wait."

"You'll see, he'll come," she said softly as she turned her attention to the front.

The dwarves' talk of betting dissolved into just a few discussing it. Oin had been left with a satisfied smirk on his face as he began calculating the amount of gold he was going to get. It was silent after a while and Nella was getting bored (and irritated with the brothers cracking jokes once again).

Nella sighed and looked up ahead of her to see Gandalf on his horse riding next to Nori. She smiled, kicking her heels into her pony. In a couple of seconds, she was riding alongside the grey wizard who had joined them as they were passing The Green Dragon, where he assured them he had had breakfast.

"Hello, Tharkûn," she greeted, smiling brightly up at the wizard. "How are you feeling about the journey?"

"I have had better mornings, my dear," Gandalf said, glancing ahead at the scowling king who was leading the company.

"I just thought you weren't a morning person," Nella shrugged. "Thorin, Fili and Kili certainly aren't." This got a chuckle from the wizard. She grinned a little at that. "So, what do you think Bilbo will do?"

Another chuckle from the wizard with a little shake of his head. "I have faith that there is enough Took in him, he wouldn't miss this for the world."

"Hmm," Nella hummed.

oo0O0oo

The company had not long left the Shire, and were on the road by the Bywater, when there was a faint noise in the distance. Many turned their heads to look behind them, trying to find the source of the noise as it grew louder and louder. The sound of someone shouting "Wait!" had brought the company's attention to behind them and to some their surprise was Bilbo Baggins running to them as fast as his short legs could run.

The dwarves one by one pulled the reigns of their ponies with an authoritative "Whoa." Nella was grinning at the sight of the hobbit. She was happy to see the halfling choose to not give up on his dreams.

"I signed it!" Bilbo stated as he approached Balin, handing him the contract.

The elderly dwarf gave him a knowing look as he pulled out his pocketglass, holding it up to his eyes. Hardly a minute goes by before Balin looks down at Bilbo with a satisfied smile. "Everything appears to in order," he said, pocketing the pocketglass and contract. "Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

Cheers came from the company along with welcomes as the hobbit looked around him with a smile. Thorin stared at the hobbit with an unimpressed look before tugging his reigns and directing his pony forward. He didn't want to waste time on a meaningless celebration.

"Give him a pony," he stated as his pony began the trek again.

"No, no, no, no, that- that won't be necessary," Bilbo stuttered, frantically looking from Thorin to Bali. "Thank you, but I- I'm sure I can keep up on foot. I -I- I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know. I even got as far as Frogmorton once -WAH!"

As the hobbit stuttered out his refusal for a pony, Fili and Kili approached the hobbit from behind and grabbed him by the shoulders so that they could place him on one of the spare ponies. Nella couldn't help but giggle at the sight of Bilbo being picked up like a sack of potatoes; not to mention the look of displeasure and rigid posture he had as he rode Myrtle.

 **A/N:**

 **Translations:**

 **Tauror - Bullshit**

 **Naddûn - Brother**

 **'azghzarslawâz - Acorns**

 **Naddâna - sister**

 **Tharkûn - the name Gandalf is given by the dwarves**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Let us know what you thought and leave a review! We appreciate any and all feedback!**

 **You can find us on tumblr at** _ **pulchritudinous-fic**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Say Cheese!

"Come on, Nori, pay up. Go on."

It was Oin's voice that started the rowdiness of money being exchanged, all the way from the disgruntled losers to the entirely-too-pleased-with-themselves winners as Nori reluctantly tossed his sack of money to Oin.

Bilbo scrunched his face up in confusion as he watched the exchanges. "What's that about?" he asked no one in particular

Gandalf hummed. "Oh, they took wagers on whether or not you'd turn up. Most of them bet that you wouldn't."

The halfling looked up at the wizard with an inquiring look. "What did you think?" He wasn't sure how the old wizard would reply.

"Hmmm," Gandalf hummed again, before his hand went into the air, catching a small sack of money that clinked and jingled in his hand. He quickly pocketed it with a satisfied smirk. "My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second."

Nella giggled as she watched Bilbo and Gandalf. It was amusing to see the old wizard placing bets with the company, something she didn't think the calm, gentle, and wise wizard would do. Gandalf was an enigma. Who knew what he would do next. She chuckled once more and approached her two friends with a smug smile. "I believe you both owe me some money." She grinned at them as she held out a hand. At the sound of Nella's voice, Bilbo glanced back, a small smile growing on his face at the sight of the young dwarrowdam; he was touched she had so much faith in him. She caught the hobbit's eyes and gave him a wink before turning back to her friends. "Thank you!" she said with a triumphant giggle as the brothers tossed her each a bag of money. The looks on their faces showed anything but amusement.

"Yeah, you'll be losing that money soon anyway," Fili stated with a roll of his eyes. "It's a long journey to Erebor and if I know these dwarves as I do, someone will start another betting pool."

"I bet Oin will be the culprit," Kili chuckled, glancing at said dwarf who had a gleeful expression on his face as he organized the sacks of money he just received.

"You're on," his brother replied. "Now, my winnings if you please?"

A rather loud sneeze rang out, drawing Nella, Fili, and Kili to look over to see who it came from. Their answer came in a flustered and sniffing Bilbo.

"Oh. All this horse hair, I'm having a reaction." He began patting along at his pockets, searching for something as he sniffed again. "No, no, wait, wait, stop! Stop! We have to turn around."

Groans and moans of complaint were heard from every member in the company as they turned to look at the halfling in question. Many had looks of irritation on their face and others had quizzical expressions. Then there was Thorin, who looked miffed beyond belief at the hobbit's request.

"What on earth is the matter?" Gandalf questioned, lifting a brow.

"I forgot my handkerchief," Bilbo stated simply.

Nella made a face before glancing at the brothers to share an incredulous look with them. Was the hobbit serious? He wanted to turn around to get a handkerchief? That would waste a whole day and completely set the company off track. It was pointless. She glanced at the rest of the company to see that they had similar thoughts just based on the expressions on their faces.

It was Bofur who broke the silence as a tearing sound came from him. "Here! Use this," he said, holding up a piece of cloth, that clearly came from his coat, before tossing it at a disgusted looking hobbit. This only caused the company to laugh at their burglar's misfortune.

"Move on," Thorin order, not even bothering to give the burglar a second glance.

Gandalf looked at the hobbit, his expression discernible. "You'll have to manage without pocket handkerchiefs and a good many other things, Bilbo Baggins, before we reach our journey's end. You were born to the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire, but home is now behind you; the world is ahead."

oo0O0oo

After what felt like hours on the back of the little pony to Bilbo, Nella rode up next to him.

"Are you okay, Bilbo? Have you ever ridden a pony before?"

Bilbo smiled uneasily at her. "This is my first time on a pony actually, how could you tell?"

Chuckling, Nella raised an eyebrow. "For starters, you don't have to be so stiff. Just relax. The ponies can sense your fear and uneasiness. Just take a deep breath." She did so, taking in a large gulp of air through her nose before slowly letting it out through her mouth. "Riding for the first time is scary, but you get used to it. And you make a great relationship with your pony as well. My first time wasn't fantastic either. My pony, Pecan, threw me off barely two steps forward." The dwarrowdam laughed, shaking her head at the memory. "Now we are best of friends, isn't that right, girl?" she said, patting the tawny pony's head.

Bilbo still looked apprehensive. "You've had her for a few years now then?"

Nella laughed. "Try a few weeks ago."

"That's not that long," the hobbit said, his brow furrowing. "You've never ridden a pony until now?"

"Surprised?" The red-haired dwarrow nodded with a soft smile. "It's as I told you last night: I've always dreamt of going on an adventure. I never left home because my amad and adad would always make sure I didn't learn how to fight and make sure I stayed safe. We never saw eye to eye - especially me and my amad. So that includes riding a pony. It's my first time. And, well, the mountains aren't the best place for ponies."

"But you seem like a natural," Bilbo commented, still very confused. "You fit in with the company and seem to know what you are doing."

"Well if it wasn't for Thorin, Fili, and Kili - and a few others, but mostly them - I wouldn't know what I was doing. They taught me how to fight, and how to ride a pony, obviously. The only thing they didn't teach me was how to heal." She smiled a little as she thought back to her mother. "That was all Amad. All she wanted for me was to learn the trades of a healer, not a fighter. We fought over that a lot. But I guess it would come in handy…"

"S-sorry, who's amad? And adad? Are they your mates or something? Why didn't they join you?"

There was a loud uproar of laughter from the company at Bilbo's question. The hobbit didn't mind, not in the slightest in the way that Nella's eyes lit up with happiness. As Nella gently shook her head, she said to Bilbo, "Amad and Adad mean mother and father, little mim-mushz."

Bilbo decided to just let Nella use the strange words, smiling and nodding, despite the sniggering coming from the brothers that seemed to stick by her side.

"So, little mim-mushz, why'd you finally decide to join us?" Fili asked from behind them, trying to hide his smile as Kili snickered next to him.

Bilbo gave a quizzical look towards the brothers before clearing his throat. "I um had a bit of help deciding," he said, glancing at Nella. The dwarrowdam smiled brightly at him.

"I'm glad you decided to join us, Bilbo!" she exclaimed, the smile remaining on her face.

The rest of the journey was near silent, with the exception of the jeering taunts from the brothers, tossed between the two.

"Do the boys get into trouble much?" Bilbo inquired, glancing at Kili who was poking Fili with a branch he broke off a tree, the sharp tip making Bilbo nervous.

"Oh, almost all the time," Nella laughed with a big grin. She looked over her shoulder, giggling when she saw Fili yank the branch out of his brother's hand.

"Oh." Bilbo pursed his lips as he turned to face forward again.

"Don't worry," Nella said, patting his knee. "Thorin always straightens them out. One way or another."

"Thorin? W-w-why him?" The hobbit was quite surprised at the mention of the harsh king. It couldn't be good if Thorin was chastising the brothers, they were so young and to have someone like that yell at them couldn't be a pleasant experience.

"He's their uncle," the red-haired dwarrowdam said with an easy smile on her face as she looked forward as well.

"W-what?" Bilbo exclaimed, flabbergasted at this news. "I would never have guess that."

"Why's that?"

"Because they're so much fun and he's so… so…" Bilbo trailed off, staring at the brothers before turning his gaze to the leader of the company at the front.

"Brooding? Grumpy? Moody? Stoic? Pretty much." Nella laughed at the halfling's expression. Of course, he would only know Thorin's grumpy side. It's not like the dwarf gave the hobbit a smile ever or any pleasantries really. "But he's a great person once you get passed all that. He cares a great deal about everyone here." She smiled as she looked up at the king as he spoke with Dwalin, a faint smile on the dark-haired dwarf's lips.

oo0O0oo

Nella watched in amusement as bugs were hovering around Gloin, while she was leant back against the cliff face between the two brothers. Bilbo caught Nella's eye and they exchanged disgusted looks, silently giggling as the large red-headed dwarf breathed the bugs out through his mouth. Closing her eyes, she shifted from where she leant, moving her head into Kili's lap and her legs into Fili's.

"Really?" Fili asked with a chuckle, taking his pipe out of his mouth. He shook his head before shaking her right leg. "You're doing this again?"

"Why not?" Nella asked, smiling, eyes still closed. "It's not my fault you two make great pillows. Always have actually."

"Apparently," Kili laughed. "You've been doing this to us since we were babes in arms according to Bragi."

"And it's not going to change anytime soon," she said, opening one eye and grinning up at the dark-haired dwarf. She closed her eye again and enjoyed the quiet noises of the night, from the chirping crickets to the leaves in the trees rustling to the light breeze. It was a pleasant night thank goodness, despite the dark clouds on the far horizon, and left a lot of the dwarves at ease to where they could fall asleep.

However, it wasn't long until the peaceful quiet of the night was broken by a spine-chilling scream. It echoed through the night air causing bats to scatter from several trees. The company looked up from what they were doing and glanced over the cliff to the forest below.

Nella jerked up from where she lay, almost losing her balance as she did, just as Bilbo hurried over closer to the fire. She looked at Fili and Kili with a concerned and questioning look.

"What was that?" Bilbo questioned, moving towards the group of three where there was more light from the fire, and a more enclosed area with the cliff's wall behind them.

"Orcs," came Kili's simple reply as he stared off into the forest down below them.

"Orcs?" the hobbit squeaked.

"Throat cutters," Fili added, a grim expression on his face as he surveyed the same area as his brother before turning his attention to the hobbit. "There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them."

Kili continued off of his brother, the same hard expression on his face. "They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet; no screams, just lots of blood."

A scoff came from between the brothers as the red-haired dwarrowdam rolled her eyes. "Oh, like you two know," she said, slapping the nearest brother - which was Kili - on the arm. "Stop trying to scare Bilbo."

The two brothers looked over Nella's shoulders at each other, trying their best to hold back their laughter only to fail as smiles formed on their faces, replacing their once grim looks.

"You think that's funny?" Thorin's voice boomed through the campsite. The four looked up to see the king storming up to them. "You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?"

"We didn't mean anything by it," Kili said in nearly a whisper. He looked down at his lap, ashamed at the fact he was being yelled at by his uncle over what he thought was a small joke.

"No, you didn't," his uncle said gruffly before turning away from them. "You know nothing of the world."

Nella placed a hand on Kili's shoulder, giving it a little squeeze and offering a small smile. "He's just tired. We all are. Don't let it get to you."

Balin walked up to Fili and Kili now, offering a smile of his own. "She's right, don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs. After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first. Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs led by the most vile of all their race: Azog, the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the King. Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him: a young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe, his armor rent…wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield Azog, the Defiler, learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast, no song, that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived. And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call King."

As Balin spoke, all went quiet. There were no crickets chirping, no dwarves snoring, it was as if the whole world held its breath as it listened to Balin's tale.

"But the pale orc?' Bilbo questioned after a moment. He had held onto every word of the story Balin had told and was enthralled at the newfound knowledge. "What happened to him?"

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago," Thorin said, turning away from the company to stare off into the vast land of trees below the cliff.

oo0O0oo

When the company woke the next morning, the dark clouds from the previous night's moved overhead. They were certainly not looking forward to when the heavens opened up. But lo and behold, not an hour after they set out after breakfast, the skies did indeed open up, drenching every wizard, hobbit, and dwarf to the bone before long.

"Here, Mr. Gandalf," Dori called over the thundering rain, "can't you do something about this deluge?" This earned a few grunts of agreement from several dwarves.

"It is raining, Master Dwarf," Gandalf replied, "and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard."

"Are there any?" Bilbo asked from beside the wizard.

"What?"

"Other wizards?"

"There are five of us," Gandalf answered matter-of-factly.

"Really?" Nella exclaimed, her face lighting up in fascination. "Who are they?"

"The greatest of our order is Saruman, the White. Then there are the two Blue Wizards; you know, I've quite forgotten their names."

Before Gandalf completely lost himself in thought, a small voice called out. "Alatar and Pallando." To everyone's surprise, it was Ori who called out.

Nella blinked as she looked up and around the company to find the young dwarf. It wasn't too difficult, but with the rain soaking everyone, and creating blurred vision for anyone unfortunate enough to not have a hood on their cloak, it wasn't easy either. She smiled when she caught sight of Ori.

"That's right," she said happily. "You studied a lot of Middle Earth's history, Ori."

The little dwarf, who was bundled in his knitted woolen scarf, nodded happily to the dwarrowdam. "Yes, I did, Miss Nella. It's quite fascinating, really."

The wizard hummed curiously. "And do you happen to know what became of Alatar and Pallando?"

"Nothing is known for sure, but I've heard they moved to the east and have taught magic to the Easterlings"

The news did not bode well for anyone.

"And who is the fifth?" Bilbo inquired, breaking the tense silence.

"Well, that would be Radagast, the Brown."

"Is he a great Wizard or is he...more like you?"

This comment made Nella snort in laughter. The fact that Bilbo was so blunt to ask that was hilarious and so unexpected. It also didn't help that Gandalf truly looked offended before answering.

"I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way." Gandalf tugged at his beard in thought. "He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East, and a good thing too, for always Evil will look to find a foothold in this world."

"So, despite all this talk about wizards," Nella said as water dripped down her hair and back, a shudder running through her, "nothing has been done about the weather. I don't know about you lot, but I certainly want to get out of it. The first hour is pleasant. After that it's just annoying."

"We can't be too far off from Bree, if I'm not mistaken. Perhaps we could stay the night at the Prancing Pony."

oo0O0oo

When the road through the woods opened up to reveal a town, the excitement was palpable amongst the company. Before entering the town, Thorin called for the company to dismount.

As Nella dismounted from her pony, she looked over to see Bilbo hitting there uncomfortably. "Mim-mushz, what seems to be the matter? You've dismounted Myrtle before."

"I-I-I, uh, I had a, um, a rock last time. That I stood on." The halfling was clearly uncomfortable around ponies, though to his credit, he was not terrified of handling and directing Myrtle anymore.

Nella carefully walked over to Myrtle and stood by her shoulder, keeping her still for Bilbo. "It's just a little jump, mim-mushz, it'll be okay."

Taking a deep breath, Bilbo jumped down. Just as he landed, his foot hit a puddle of mud resulting in him slipping and falling. As he fell, he threw his arms out in front of him to try and soften the landing, but instead, earned a long gash down the outside of his forearm (and a good bit of mud down his front).

"Mahal, Bilbo!" Nella swore as she quickly knelt down next to Bilbo, slipping as she went. As she lifted his arm to inspect the wound, she swore. "Oin!"

The poor hobbit looked quite startled, and a fair bit confused. "W-w-w-what? Why Oin? Aren't you the trained healer?"

Looking quite sheepish, and a little exasperated, she nodded. "Yes, but he can actually stitch without making the wound worse, and that cut right there, is going to need stitches."

"S-s-s-stitches?" Bilbo didn't like the sound of that at all.

Nella brought Bilbo's arm closer to her face and squinted through the rain before sighing. "Yeah, stitches. Think of it this way, it's going to be one nice looking scar; the ladies are going to love you."

"Leave the boy alone, lass," Gloin grumbled as he trudged past the two, following the rest of the company into Bree.

Oin came up and leant over Nella's shoulder before shaking his head. "I may be better at stitching, but I can't see anything in this blasted rain." As he stood up, he placed a hand on the young dwarrowdam's head. "Nella, can you wrap it up until we can get some shelter, I don't have the bandages in my pack, I believe you do." Turning back to Bilbo, he continued, handing something to the hobbit before following the company. "In the meantime, chew these leaves, should help keep the pain away."

"You'll be fine," Nella said after a moment of wrapping some gauze around the hobbits arm. A minute later she patted the hobbit's shoulder on his good arm before hoisting him up. The unlikely pair slowly followed the rest of the company as they led their ponies to the stables and wove their way through the town to find The Prancing Pony. They couldn't have been more glad to dry off, out of the unceasing rain.

The inn was quite crowded for 3 o'clock in the afternoon, more than likely because of the rain. So, the dwarves paired off in search of seats to sit back and enjoy the ale on offer.

It just so happened that Gandalf, Thorin, Balin, Nella, and the princes managed to procure a cozy booth; Balin and Thorin on one side and Nella squeezed in between Fili and Kili, while Gandalf sat on a stool at the end of the table

The six of them sat in silence, each nursing their own drink. The silence was broken by Fili. "It seems a lot of travelers had a similar idea. I just hope we're not all shoved in the one room. The stones and roots are hard enough without Kili's foot kicking through the night."

Kili opened his mouth to retort, but a swift heel in his shin cut off any comments he was about to make.

"I don't think a lot of us have experienced Kili's kicking like you have, Fili," Nella laughed, giving each brother a smile. Hardly a second after she spoke up, the dwarrow could have sworn she heard Fili mutter under his breath "Just you wait." This caused her to look at the blond dwarf with a questioning look only to see him looking over at his uncle focusing on what he, Balin, and Gandalf were talking about.

"I still say we take the East-West Road and seek help from the elves of Imladris," Gandalf stated, giving Thorin a hard look.

"The Andrath Greenway will take us through the Gap of Rohan, it's the safest way for the ponies," Balin insisted, giving a firm nod in affirmation.

"The Gap of Rohan is an extra 1,000 miles out of our way, and that's not counting the detour around Mirkwood," the wizard argued, placing a hand on the table to steady himself. "Need I remind you, you have a map that we cannot read, and the elves will be able to assist us."

"There is nothing that the elves could do to help us," Thorin snapped, glaring at the wizard over the rim of his tankard of ale.

"So, to save us the month's trip around the Misty Mountains, we can take the High Pass through the mountains. We should get there in about a week," Balin reasoned, taking a sip of his own ale.

Gandalf reluctantly nodded. The term "pick your battles" came to mind. He cleared his throat as he sat up straighter in his seat, the stool quickly becoming quite uncomfortable. "I think that would be a wise choice, Master Dwarf. It will save time and supplies if we take that path. I cannot say the same for the other side of the Mountains." He paused for a moment, stroking his beard in thought. "That is almost another month's journey after we have crossed the Anduin, provided we don't get held up along the way."

"We will take the route through High Pass," Thorin spoke gruffly, his brow furrowed as he looked around the table. "It is the safest path and one that won't require refuge among Them..." He glanced around the table once more, seeing his two nephews nodding in agreement with the arrangements and Nella staring around the room in fascination. He smiled lightly at the red head's wonderment before clearing his throat. "So, your father doesn't know you're here?"

It was Kili who brought the dwarrowdam from her reverie with a sharp jab in the ribs. This only earned him a glare from his friend until he nodded his head towards his uncle.

Nella glanced over to Thorin, blinking a couple times as she stared at his expectant look. "Oh um…"

"Your father doesn't know you are here, am I correct?" Thorin repeated himself, grinding his teeth as he took a swig from his ale.

Nella hung her head. "No, he doesn't," she whimpered, before snapping her head up. "Neither my amad nor my adad knew I came. Well they probably know by now…" she said, making a face in thought. "Ugmil'amad was the one who sent me here! She told me to go on this journey, she knew I wanted to."

"And what of Bragi?" the king questioned, raising a brow.

"Ugmil'adad had no say in the matter," Nella said, taking a breath. "But I know that he would have done the same as Ugmil'amad."

"That's what I thought." He paused to take another drink from his tankard before placing it down on the wooden table with a soft thunk. "Your obrif care for you, Nella. They do not want to see you hurt which is why your adad didn't tell you of the meeting that was held on this matter."

"You say that they want to protect me, and it seems that you feel the same seeing as you didn't want me to know of the journey either," she said, raising a brow in challenge. "But you made me a sword…"

"She has him there," Kili quietly muttered to Fili, who snickered in response. The brothers quickly silenced themselves upon seeing their uncle's hard glare.

Thorin turned his attention back to the dwarrowdam. "Yes, I did. But that was to be used in training with Fili and Kili. I did not think you would come along on this journey. I am grateful to have another one of my kin join me on this quest, but I do not want to see you get hurt, Nâthuê kurdu. I promised your father years ago to make sure nothing would happen to you. I remember holding you the day you were born, you were such a tiny little thing. Smaller than Kili actually," he said, glancing at his nephew, who smirked at the dwarrowdam triumphant that he's the taller of the two. "Your father was the happiest dwarf I had seen that day. I remember you used to fit down the length of my arm, sleeping on your stomach, like a bear cub on a tree branch."

"Adad would say the same thing," Nella said with a soft smile, thinking of her father and remember how she would play with him as a dwarfling. "He said the same about Fili and Kili and how they'd drool," she teased, giggling over at the brothers.

"If I recall," Balin spoke up, a glimmer of mischief in his old eyes, "the boys would drool on your shoulders whenever you carried them off to bed." He looked over at Thorin, who grimaced good naturedly at the memory.

"You three were a handful for Rumin and I," Thorin said with a nod. "If it wasn't for his help I am not sure how your mother and I would have handled you two." He looked at his nephews with a small smile. He turned back to Nella with a sigh. "What I am getting at is I do not want to see you get hurt and I will do everything in my power to make sure you return to your obrif." With one last smile towards the dwarrow he stood up, pushing his chair out with a scrape as he did. "We need to gather up supplies for tomorrow. Balin, get Oin, and Nori to help." He turned on his heel and headed towards where Dwalin sat drinking ale with Gloin and Bofur. Gandalf and Balin soon followed the king, gathering dwarves to help with the task.

Kili nudged Nella after the others had left. "Would you look at that? The rain looks like it's easing off. We should be okay to go by morning."

The dwarrowdam turned her attention to the window the dark-haired dwarf was looking at. A smile graced her lips. "That's good news!" she stated. "We won't have to worry about riding in soaked cloaks any longer."

 **A/N:**

 **Translations:**

 **Mim-mushz - mouse**

 **Obrif - family**

 **Nâthuê kurdu - Daughter of my heart**

 **We hope you enjoyed the chapter! We wanted another little moment between Thorin and Nella and came up with this. I like how it turned out, Em did a great job coming up with the dialogue. I had a bit of trouble trying to figure out what Thorin would say to her haha.**

 **Let us know what you thought, we love feedback!**

 **You can also find us on tumblr at** **pulchritudinous-fic** **where we post everything Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit and where we post the behind the scenes of making each chapter every now and then.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Flame On!

When the company woke in the morning, Kili's predictions from last night were proven true; the rain had stopped and there wasn't a cloud to be seen.

Nella wasn't the only one who was reluctant to leave the warm, cozy bed that she had in the inn, after the long treks to the Shire and then to Bree she was grateful for the softness provided by the feather mattress. At least she was a morning person (to an extent).

She had trudged downstairs to where the rest of the company was gathered having breakfast, greeting everyone with a grunt before taking a seat at a table. Blinking a few times she looked around at all the dwarves as they scarfed down their food just as her stomach began to growl.

"Hungry, Nee?" Fili asked as he and Kili slipped onto the bench seat on either side of her.

"No, not in the slightest," she grumbled through a mouthful of honey'd bread and sweet berries.

Chuckling, Kili reached for some sausages that were laid out in the center of the table. Before he was able to take a bite, Thorin stood up and announced that they had dallied too much already, and were losing precious daylight.

"You snooze, you lose," Nella giggled, poking her tongue out at the prince. "Just grab a handful and go," she said, patting his head as she walked by. "Let's go," she said through a yawn, slapping Fili's shoulder. Just as she reached the door, she paused. "Has anyone seen Bilbo?"

"Last I saw he was heading to the stables," Fili answered, stuffing one of the sausages into his mouth.

"The stables?" Nella made a face as she looked towards the door. "Why the stables? Did he get anything to eat?"

"Nella, breathe. We know you care about him, but you're not his mother," Kili implored as he placed his hands on the dwarrowdam's shoulders. "He is fine."

"You know, Nee," Fili said, placing an arm around his friend's shoulders, "you fretting about your little mim-mushz just shows that you'll be a great mother once you have dwarflings of your own." He glanced over at his younger brother with a smirk making Kili's cheeks and ears turn a light shade of pink.

"Oh, ha ha. You're very funny, Fee," Nella said, pulling his arm off her. "Besides," she said, crossing her arms over her chest, "I'm not fretting, I'm just worried…" She paused as she looked towards the stables, biting her bottom lip as a light breeze blew through her hair. "Bilbo's never left the Shire before, let alone been on an adventure like this. I'm just worried about his safety."

"Fretting, worrying, what's the difference? It's not like you have experience in the area of adventures and dragon slaying either, Nella," Kili spoke up. The three were heading towards the stables now, following Thorin and the rest of the company now that they had packed and gathered their new supplies. The young prince shifted his satchel on his shoulder as the three kept pace together in the back of the company. "You have never left Ered Luin before just as Bilbo has never left Bag End." and before Nella could open her mouth, Kili continued "and our games of Slay the Dragon don't count either."

"But it's different, Kee, you know that. And the same could be said about you two anyway."

"Stop ye bickering, ye soundin' like an ol' married couple," Dwalin barked, irritation evident in his voice. Clearly, he wasn't a morning person either.

Nella could feel a retort coming, but thought better of it and kept her mouth shut. As she entered the stable, she saw Bilbo already seated upon his pony looking quite tired.

"Good morning, mim-mushz! Sleep well?"

Bilbo jerked upright, almost slipping off the saddle, but quickly caught himself and straightened upright once more. There was no need to tear the stitching that Oin had done during the night. "Good morning, Nella," the hobbit greeted with a nod.

"You seemed rather eager this morning, Bilbo," the red-haired dwarrowdam stated as she approached her pony. "You were here before any of us even had breakfast." Pecan nudged her nose into her rider's face making Nella giggle. "Good, girl," she said, petting her nose.

"W-w-w-well, you know, j-just eager to, uh, to get back on the road I suppose. And anyway, I wanted to check up on Myrtle here, I guess I've grown quite attached to her."

Nella smiled as said pony reared its head back towards the hobbit making the rider jump a little. "I think she has grown attached to you as well." She began to lead Pecan out of the stables, patting her side. "Are you ready to start the journey once more?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Bilbo muttered out as an answer. "The journey so far has been somewhat comfortable."

"That's good to hear!" Fili said as he approached the two on his pony. "I'm sure it will get better as time goes on. It's what, a two-month journey, minimum, if we're lucky."

"I would hope so, Fili," Nella said as she climbed atop her pony. It was then that they heard Thorin shout from where he stood up front, ordering the company to begin their journey once more. "Eager as ever," she mumbled to herself with a small smile towards the dwarf king.

oo0O0oo

It was nearing midday and the company had fallen back into the easy rhythm they had found before the torrential downpour of the previous day. It seemed like they had never even stopped. The company had gone back to their original positions in the line of ponies. Thorin at the lead with Dwalin and Balin behind him, Gandalf talking with Bofur and Gloin, majority of the company taking spots in the middle, and Fili, Kili, Nella, and Bilbo taking up the back.

For the past hour, Nella had periodically been opening and closing her mouth, as if she wanted to say something, and then thought better of it. Kili finally snapped. "Alright, out with it. We're not mind readers you know. If you want to say something, say it."

"You don't have to be so rude about it, Kee," Nella said with an eye roll. She huffed, puffing her cheeks out as she met the eyes of the dark-haired dwarf prince. "It's just been awfully quiet and I've been trying to think of a conversation topic."

"That's it?" Kili asked, quirking a brow in the direction of his friend. "You've been looking like a fish gasping for breath all because you've been trying to figure out what to talk about? You looked a little ridiculous there, Nee." The prince was grinning brightly in jest at the dwarrowdam by the end of his sentence.

Nella could only give a deadpanned expression towards him in response. She always enjoyed Fili and Kili's company, but when it came to teasing remarks like that she could stand without it. She sighed, rolling her head away from the dwarf and directed her attention to the hobbit beside her. "How are you fairing, Bilbo?"

"Huh?" the sandy-haired hobbit hummed, blinking up at the red head. "Oh, I am doing quite alright. I've gotten used to riding a pony for hours on end, but my back is protesting a bit I have to say."

"Oh yes, I'm definitely feeling that as well," Nella said, stretching upwards to hopefully alleviate the stiffness and soreness in her back. "I'm still getting used to riding a pony as well. But it's quite fun I have to say. I've always dreamt of one day riding a pony, but I never found the time back in Ered Luin."

"You were always afraid of it," Fili spoke up, snickering lightly with his brother. "Don't you recall the one time we tried to teach you and the pony whinnied at you causing you to fall on your rear?"

"That was quite a spectacle," Kili laughed, a cheeky grin on his face. "You had barely taken a step towards the pony!"

"And let's not forget what happened when we left Ered Luin," Fili continued. "When she was introduced to Pecan at Mithlond."

"Oh, that was even more entertaining, Fee," the younger brother barked out with even more laughter. "She was approaching her with such caution that I wasn't sure we'd even leave before sundown."

"Are they always like this?" Bilbo whispered to Nella, eyeing the brothers as they continued to guffaw in the dwarrowdam's expense.

"You mean immature and lack of mentality?" Nella asked, closing her eyes before staring up at the sky. "Yes, yes they are."

A snort came from the hobbit as he shared a laugh with the young dwarrowdam. The brother's stared at the two, brows furrowed as they tried to decipher what they were talking about.

Nella cleared her throat as she straightened up, smiling lightly at the brothers. "So. Kili." She looked at the younger prince expectantly, meeting his gaze. "I've known you all my life and yet I have never heard you sing before. Fili, I have - many times. Too many times," she said, giving a wink towards the blond dwarf. "However, I have never heard you sing until Bag End when you were tormenting poor Bilbo here." Bilbo gave a weak smile before ducking his head with a small scowl on his face as he remembered the fright the company gave him, tossing around his crockery and cutlery. Nella giggled. "Why haven't I heard you sing before?" she inquired, staring at her childhood friend with an earnest smile, a demanding hand on her hip, the other holding the reigns to the chestnut colored pony.

"Well you've never asked," Kili said with a grin, copying her pose as he placed a hand on his hip.

Nella shook her head with a smile. "Will you sing something for me?"

It took everything in the young prince's power to hold back the heat that was rising to his face as he stared at the expectant female's face. Her eyes were shining as she waited for him to reply. He could feel his brother grinning like an idiot behind him as he waited for his response as well. Kili cleared his throat and gave the dwarrowdam a kind smile before finally speaking.

"I um...I don't think so. Sorry, Nella," he said, chewing his cheek as he glanced away from her.

"Oh, come on, Kee!" she said in nearly a whine. "Please?" Once the prince had looked her way again she gave him a charming smile and batted her lashes at him teasingly. "I've never heard you sing before."

"Yeah, come on, Kee!" Fili spoke up, a catlike grin on his face. "Nella's never heard you sing before." The blond prince's eyebrows danced as his grin grew wider. "Why don't you give her a little show?"

The dark-haired dwarf paused again as he stared at his friend, debating with himself on what to do. On one hand, he didn't want to start singing, especially so out of the blue in front of the company, but on the other hand he didn't mind getting the chance to sing for the fun of it. Especially if it was for Nella.

"Only if you'll sing with me."

The dwarrowdam's smile fell and her eyes went wide. The heat rose to her cheeks and she had to duck her head. She hadn't sung for anyone in a long time, just her family and once for Fili and Kili. To sing in front of the entire company was new to her and a bit intimidating.

"I um I'm not sure about that, Kili," she said softly, just above a whisper, dropping her head to her chest.

"C'mon, Nella, we both know you have the voice of an angel," Kili whispered, offering a small smile to the red head.

It was a couple seconds before Nella finally decided and nodded her head ever so slightly, indicating for Kili to open. When she had picked up on the song, she too joined in.

 _Oh, misty eye of the mountain below_

 _Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls_

 _And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke_

 _Keep watching over Durin's sons_

 _If this is to end in fire_

 _Then we should all burn together_

 _Watch the flames climb high into the night_

 _Calling out father oh_

 _Stand by and we will_

 _Watch the flames burn auburn on_

 _The mountain side_

 _And if we should die tonight_

 _Then we should all die together_

 _Raise a glass of wine for the last time_

 _Calling out father oh_

 _Prepare as we will_

 _Watch the flames burn auburn on_

 _The mountain side_

 _Desolation comes upon the sky_

 _Now I see fire_

 _Inside the mountain_

 _I see fire_

 _Burning the trees_

 _And I see fire_

 _Hollowing souls_

 _I see fire_

 _Blood in the breeze_

 _And I hope that you remember me_

 _Oh, should my people fall_

 _Then surely I'll do the same_

 _Confined in mountain halls_

 _We got too close to the flame_

 _Calling out father oh_

 _Hold fast and we will_

 _Watch the flames burn auburn on_

 _The mountain side_

 _Desolation comes upon the sky_

 _Now I see fire_

 _Inside the mountain_

 _I see fire_

 _Burning the trees_

 _I see fire_

 _Hollowing souls_

 _I see fire_

 _Blood in the breeze_

 _And I hope that you remember me_

 _And if the night is burning_

 _I will cover my eyes_

 _For if the dark returns_

 _Then my brothers will die_

 _And as the sky is falling down_

 _It crashed into this lonely town_

 _And with that shadow upon the ground_

 _I hear my people screaming out_

 _Now I see fire_

 _Inside the mountains_

 _I see fire_

 _Burning the trees_

 _I see fire_

 _Hollowing souls_

 _I see fire_

 _Blood in the breeze_

 _I see fire (oh you know I saw a city burning out) (fire)_

 _And I see fire (feel the heat upon my skin, yeah) (fire)_

 _And I see fire (uh-uh-uh-uh) (fire)_

 _And I see fire burn auburn on the mountain side_

As the last note rang out, nothing could be heard; not the rustle of leaves in the breeze nor the swishing of the long grass, it seemed as if the whole world held it's breath.

The spell was broken with a shuddering gasp heard from the front of the company. It seemed to be the gateway for the rest of the company as they all, in some shape or another, tried to collect themselves.

Nella blinked as she looked around at the rest of the dwarves. She didn't expect a reaction like this from them. Yes, it was a song that spoke true of the loss of the great kingdom, the loss of those who were trapped within the stone walls of the mountain as the fire consumed everything in its path, but to see some of the strongest dwarves such as Dwalin and Gloin have a slight glisten of tears in their eyes was a surprise to the young dwarrowdam. She glanced further up the line of ponies and dwarves to see Thorin with his head down, as if he was avoiding to look at anyone else. Nella smiled lightly as she stared at the strong and stoic king as he lightly broke down, mourning the loss of his people. This was one of the many reasons she looked up to him. No matter how much he tried to hide his emotions from others in order to look the part of the ever-strong king of Erebor...they always slipped through.

"That was a beautiful song," Bilbo spoke out, breaking the silence. He cleared his throat as he stared down at his hands. There was a look of contemplation on the halfling's face.

"Thank you, Bilbo," Nella said, smiling over at their burglar. She turned her attention to the dark-haired prince as he and Fili stared up at their uncle in awe. It was a rare sight for them to see their uncle like this. "Thank you for singing, Kee."

Kili snapped out of his trance and turned his attention to the dwarrowdam. "Well thank you for singing with me, Nee," he said, smiling back at her.

"Where did you hear that song?" Thorin's gruff voice spoke out, his voice breaking, bringing the attention of the two young dwarves to him.

"Um…" Nella paused, biting her lip as she tried to form words. She wasn't sure how to tell him. "Amad and Adad would sing me to sleep with it when I was a dwarfling…" she said, trailing off as she scanned the king's face for his reaction.

Thorin's face remained impassive as he stared back at the redhead before addressing his nephew. "And you?"

Kili swallowed the lump in his throat as he made eye contact with his uncle. Thorin's face was unreadable and that wasn't always a good thing Kili had learned growing up. "Uh...Rumin and Namli would sing it to Fili and I as well when we would spend nights with them…" He shifted his eyes down to his hands and away from his uncle's gaze.

It was silent once more as the company awaited what Thorin would say or do next. Some kept glancing back at Kili and Nella, some like Bofur giving them smiles and nods as a thanks for the song, others just giving a simple nod. Everyone else stared at the king.

"Keep moving forward," he ordered, his voice booming over the area.

Nella nudged Pecan a little, giving her a pat of encouragement as they continued on. She hadn't even realized that the entire company had stopped in the middle of the song until she had to make her pony move once more. The dwarrowdam had stared off into space as she began thinking of what was to come next on their journey and was lost in thought that she didn't even hear Kili ride up next to her.

"I told you you have the voice of an angel," he said, offering a warm smile to her.

The redhead's eyes widened and her cheeks turned pink as she stared at the prince, but quickly ducked her head with a small smile. "Thank you, Kili."

And as Nella and Kili started a new conversation, they didn't even notice the single bag of coins being tossed to Oin.

oo0O0oo

When the company stopped for the night, they decided upon a rocky outcrop, sheltered by the thick shrubbery surrounding it. It seemed like just another night, with the exception of the sly looks shared between Balin and Gloin.

Nella raised a brow as she glanced at the older dwarves as they - for the fourth time - shared a look between them. She leaned over towards Fili and Kili, keeping her eyes on the dwarves across the clearing from them. "Is it me or are Balin and Gloin acting a little odd tonight?"

Fili snorted as he puffed out a cloud of smoke from his pipe. "Gloin is always a bit odd, although Balin is a bit out of character, isn't he?"

"I don't think I've ever seen Balin act as mischievous as he is this very moment," Kili said, grinning around his own pipe. He took a drag from his pipe before letting out a cloud of smoke. "It's interesting to see."

"But it just makes me more curious as to what they are on about," the redhead said, tilting her head as she tried to figure out what Balin and Gloin were discussing.

"I wouldn't pay too much to it, lads," Bofur said as he took a seat next to the three. He offered a large smile to them. "They are just old geezers talking about the 'olden days'." The hat wearing dwarf pulled out his own pipe, fixing it up with pipe-weed. "That or they're talking about rocks or somethin'," he said with a dismissive wave.

"Oin, get a fire going. Nella, give him a hand," Thorin barked as he walked off.

Apprehensively, Nella fetched the tinderbox out of Gloin's pack as Oin started setting the tinder and kindling in a teepee, then a larger one around it with wood. As Nella carefully lit the tinder under the teepee, grumbling after a few strikes didn't spark the wood. After about the tenth strike a spark catched, jumping into the pile of wood. She blew on it a couple times to get it going and at once a green flame jumped to life.

The dwarrowdam jumped back, falling onto her rear as she stared wide eyed at the green flames. "What in Mahal?" she gasped, her mouth hanging open at the spectacle.

"This is the work of Melkor!" Fili exclaimed, jumping to his feet and pulling Nella away from the pyre.

The gleeful cackling coming from Balin and Gloin brought Nella's attention over to them with a slightly fearful and confused expression on her face. What was happening? Why were they laughing? Why in Mahal is the fire green?

"Why are you laughing?" Ori asked, eyeing the oddly coloured fire with trepidation.

"You younglings really know nothing of the world," Gloin commented with a laugh, making the rest of the company laugh at the four young dwarves, even earning a chuckle from the brooding king who sat off to the side. "It's not dark magic - it's the rocks."

"What?" Kili blinked, his face scrunching up in confusion.

"I told ye they were talkin' about rocks," Bofur said to the brothers and redheads dwarrowdam. He grinned as he took a puff from his pipe.

"What do you mean it's the rocks?" Nella asked, tilting her head slightly as she looked from Gloin to Balin.

"Just as he said, lass," Balin said, running his hands over his cloak. "The rocks are what caused the flames to turn their green tint. They have a property to them that causes a reaction."

Intrigued, Nella waved her hand as if to say, 'go on.'

"Sassolite. Remember about 20 years ago, lassie, the travellers that came through Ered Luin and there was a firedancer, his flames the most spectacular rainbow," the white-haired dwarf asked, smiling over at the dwarrowdam.

"How could I forget?" Nella said, a childlike smile on her face as she recalled the memory.

"Sassolite, when it is ground up into a powder, is name Boric Acid. When it's added to the flames, it clearly turns the flames green as you can see. Oin, can you pass me some of that medicinal spirits?" A small, dark brown sack was tossed towards Balin by the other dwarf and the former quickly caught it in his hand. He smiled as he sprinkled the medicine into the fire. Right away the flames changed from their green hue to a vibrant blue that cast a beautiful and eerie glow around the camp.

"So differnet things make flames different colours?" Fili asked, his eyes glued to the flames that were now a mystical combination of the two colours, dancing. His pipe was dangling in his lap now, forgotten as he watched the fire lick at the wood.

"Yes, I must admit my favourite was when I was a wee laddie," Gloin said with a nod as he too watched the flames. "My adad added this strange salt to the fires at home. They turned the flames this brilliant, strange orange."

"Yes, yes, yes, as nice as this is, some of us need to eat. Dinner?" Bombur said, sounding a bit anxious as he brought some pots and food to the pyre. If his growling stomach wasn't an indication towards his hunger then it certainly was how fast he was setting up the dinner itself.

oo0O0oo

It had been about two weeks, nearing the third, since they had left Ered Luin, as the company continued their journey. It had become a tedious journey and left many of the dwarves with sore rumps. However, they continued pushing on having yet to run into any problems making it dull, but an easy travel. The scenery seemed to repeat itself as each day passed. Trees, trees, more trees, the occasional boulder, trees, hills, even more trees. It wasn't until they reached an open field that Nella let out a relieved sigh.

"Finally," she breathed, throwing her head back as she stared up at the sky that was no longer blocked by a canopy.

"And what are you so relieved about, pray tell, naddâna," Fili asked, smirking over at the dwarrowdam as he sidled up next to her.

"Just that we are out of the forest. It was _endless_!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air in exasperation. "I'm just glad to see something other than a tree tower over me." She looked up at the sky once more, a smile dawning on her face. "It's nice to see the sky again.

"I would have to agree with Nella on this one, Fee," Kili said, mimicking his friend's action and looking up at the sky. "It's a nice day, why spend it suffocating inside a dark forest?"

A shout from far ahead brought the three friends' attention to the front. There they could see Thorin in a very heated discussion with the grey wizard. The dwarf king may as well have been breathing fire such as a dragon with the way he was shouting at Gandalf. The old wizard just took the dwarf's words in stride as he waited patiently on his horse for the king to finish. HIs brow was furrowed heavily as he glared daggers at the wizard.

"Are they at it again?" Nella sighed, rolling her eyes.

"It looks like it," Kili muttered, eyeing his uncle as he listened to whatever Gandalf was saying with a hard look on his face. "I don't think uncle is enjoying what Gandalf has to say."

"I'd have to agree with you on that, naddûn," Fili said, looking just as exasperated as Nella.

"What is Thorin and Gandalf arguing about?" Bilbo asked as he slowed his pony down to ride next to the three. He had a cautious look on his face as he watched the argument take place in front of them. "Thorin doesn't look too happy with what Gandalf is telling him."

"That you are right about, Bilbo," Fili replied. He nudged his pony to take the spot on the hobbit's right. "Gandalf is most likely telling Thorin that we need to head to Rivendell in order to have the elves look at the map."

"Rivendell?" Bilbo parroted, his eyes lighting up at the idea of visiting one of the legendary cities where the elves resided. "If the elves have a way of viewing the map that we don't, why doesn't Thorin want to go see them?"

Fili and Kili blinked at the hobbit, incredulous expressions on their faces. Nella tilted her head in confusion as she tried to figure out if the halfling was being honest. Poor Bilbo shrunk under their gazes feeling a tad uncomfortable and questioning what he said.

"You mean you don't know?" Kili asked finally after a moment of silence.

"Know what?" Bilbo squeaked.

"Of course, you wouldn't know," Nella said, thumping the heel of her hand against her forehead. "You've only ever seen The Shire, we should have known you wouldn't know much about elves and dwarves."

"What do I not know?"

"Dwarves and elves haven't gotten along in a quite some time," Fili informed, his face growing somber.

"For centuries, really," Kili added on.

"But why?"

"There's a long history between the elves of the dwarves," Nella spoke up, adding onto the brothers' statements. "Some good, some not so good, but it all boils down to when Erebor was attacked."

"Before Smaug invaded Erebor, the elves of Mirkwood got on relatively well with the dwarves, but when the fire drake attacked Erebor, the elves arrived to help the dwarves," Kili continued, his face growing dark. "But then they turned their backs on us. They did not lend a hand as our people were dying by fire. They turned their backs on us and ran. Like cowards."

"Since then Thorin has never forgotten what they did to us and he never forgave them," Fili finished, staring over at his uncle. "That's why elves and dwarves don't get along."

"Oh…" Bilbo whispered, staring down at his hands before daring a glance at the king in front of them. "I see. That's um terrible...terrible."

"Thorin never forgave them, but it doesn't make him bad," Nella spoke again. She tightened her hands on the reigns, her knuckles turning white. "He has been known to show his meaner side more often than any other side to him, but he's a good dwarf. And like any other dwarf he is stubborn, which is why he refuses to listen to Gandalf and take the road to Rivendell." She sighed, running a hand through her hair, her fingers catching on the braids that were tied in the back to keep her red locks out of her face. "But I do agree with you, Bilbo. We have a map that requires help from the elves in order to see information that is hidden so we should go see them." As soon as she finished she dared a glance at the brothers, who only kept their gazes ahead of them, but she could tell that they weren't in agreement with her and Bilbo. At least that's what she thought based on their silence. Sometimes Fili and Kili were hard to read, a trait they acquired from their uncle over the years.

"Thorin is definitely none too pleased with the idea," Bilbo said, glancing at Nella with pursed lips. "Will he be in this mood for a while?"

"Oh aye," Fili answered, turning back to the hobbit. There was a small smirk on his face now, a sign that he was calming down. "He'll be in a foul mood for a while, best stay on his good side."

"Or else he might feed you to the dragon himself," Kili added with a snicker.

"Oh hush, you two!" the dwarrowdam scolded, glaring at the two brothers. "Will you two stop trying to scare poor Bilbo? He has enough to worry about already having to be our burglar and all."

"Right, right," the dark-haired brother chuckled. "We are sorry, mim-mushz."

Bilbo nodded once with a small chuckle as he turned to face Nella. "Will you ever tell me what that means?"

"Nope!" she laughed, popping the p, a bright smile on her face.

 **A/N:**

 **We do not own I See Fire by Ed Sheeran nor do we own the version performed by Matt Horne, Amelia McNabb & Christian Tjandrawinata (watch?v=K9awYO6jVHo or in the media section at the top of the chapter), and Peter Hollens (watch?v=yymS1Pb7JfM) which was our inspiration.**

 **Translations:**

 **Mim-mushz - Mouse**

 **Naddûn - Brother**

 **Naddâna – Sister**

 **We hope you enjoyed the chapter. We'd love to hear from you all, any feedback is welcomed! You can also follow us on our blog on tumblr at** **pulchritudinous-fic** **.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: In the Dungeon

As night was starting to close in on them, the company came across an old, ruined farmhouse and Thorin called for a halt. "We'll camp here for the night. Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them. Nella, don't you dare distract them, stay here and help Oin and Gloin get a fire going"

Nella, mockingly offended, looked slightly confused. "Wha- Distract them? I'd be the one keeping them in line!"

Ignoring the young dwarrowdam, Gandalf started to protest. "A farmer and his family used to live here."

Gloin cleverly ignored the wizard. Any issues he had were to be taken up with Thorin; he was the only one stubborn enough to face against Gandalf and possibly win. "Right you are. Come along, lassie."

"Fine…" the red-headed dwarrow grumbled as she stalked after the older red-haired dwarf. "I don't distract them," she mumbled under her breath. "If anything they distract themselves. With their luck they'll end up losing one of the ponies…"

So deep into her musings, she almost missed Gandalf's angry exit, only slowed by Bilbo's innocent, worrisome curiosity. "Everything alright? Gandalf, where are you going?"

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense," the wizard practically snapped as he stormed passed the hobbit.

"Who's that?"

"Myself, Mr. Baggins! I've had enough of dwarves for one day," Gandalf said as he turned a corner and disappeared from sight.

"Wait what?" Nella blinked, staring wide eyed at the spot where the grey wizard disappeared. She looked over to Thorin to see him angrily staring at a tree. Clearly they had another argument and Nella could only guess what it was about. "Thorin, where is Gandalf going? What happened?" she called out to the angered king.

The dark-haired dwarf ignored the young dwarrowdam and turned his attention to the larger member of the company. "Come on, Bombur, we're hungry."

Nella turned to Bombur. "Bom, I spotted a wild herb garden not too far off, how do you feel about spicing up tonight's dinner? A nice soup to sooth the soul."

"Stop making bad jokes and get those herbs. I'll make a start on the soup," Bombur said with a smile and a shake of his head. He looked over to his brothers as they mulled about the campsite with the rest of the company. "Bifur, can you fetch water from that well over there while I make a start on the vegetables? No don't use that bucket you wattock, the rust on it will kill us all. Use your head. Water skins."

Nella gave a wide smile and skipped over to the patch of wild herbs, tuning out Bombur ordering the rest of the company around for dinner preparations. As she began examining and picking the herbs she couldn't help but think of her mother. It seemed that her teachings on how to identify the right herbs came in handy after all, even after the tedious and exasperating hours upon hours. She gave a wide smile as she spotted a wild ginger plant a couple of yards away. She stood up straighter, examining the root in her hand. It was a good portion and looked fresh enough for the soup, Bombur would appreciate. Her eyes roamed over the farmer's land and smiled again when she saw even more fields stretching behind the line of trees. Venturing out there she began picking out different herbs and ingredients that could be used for the soup.

"Guess Amad was right after all," she mused to herself. "...Never thought I'd say that out loud." She stopped to see what she had collected, muttering to herself. "Holy Basil for infections and immunity," she began to rattle off to herself under her breath. "Ginger for nausea and anti-inflammatory, rosemary for allergies and nasal congestion, stinging nettle for joint pain - I'm sure Balin would appreciate that - arrowroot for the bowels, and oregano for prevention of cough, fever, congestion, body ache and illness. I think that should do for now, and it's not like we need to add them all, I think I've got a spare pouch somewhere and we can keep them for as long as possible." She paused as she took a step, her brow furrowing. "Mahal, I'm starting to sound like my amad."

It was in that moment when she looked up from her herbs that she realised she had no idea where she was, or more importantly, how far from camp she was. She glanced around her, her red hair whipping from side to side as she tried to find a familiar landmark. When she came up with nothing all she could do was let out a mumbled curse.

"Of course I'd be the one to get lost…"

She glanced around once, but not before deciding on a random direction and heading that way. She continued on for a while before checking over her shoulder. The moment she turned around, she smacked straight into a solid body.

Dwalin.

"Got a little lost did ya, lassie?" the large dwarf growled, a humorous twinkle in his eye.

The young dwarrowdam gave a sheepish smile. "Just a tad…" she replied as she rubbed the back of her neck as she stared at the older dwarf. "What are you doing here, Dwalin?"

The bald dwarf let out a chuckle, shaking his head as he stared down at the dwarrowdam. "Looking for you. I fig'red you would get lost as soon as ya disappeared through the tree line."

Slowly, the dwarrowdam's smile fell into a frown. "Excuse me?" She cocked an eyebrow and folded her arms, giving the dwarf an irritated look. "My sense of direction isn't that bad."

"Camp is that way." Dwalin jerked his chin in a gesture to point over his shoulder to indicate said direction. "You were heading towards the loudwater river." He now pointed a thumb in the direction that Nella had originally started taking.

"But I swear…" Nella unfolded her arms, brow furrowed as she glanced from the direction behind Dwalin to the second direction. She huffed and pointed a finger to a spot of crops barely five feet away from them. "See that patch of oregano? I was following the herbs back."

"I've passed three patches of that blasted herb on my way to find ya," the dwarf challenged, lifting a brow at the redhead. "And what sense of direction do ya have to think followin' some green leaves is a good idea?"

"The one where I was following a path as I was gathering herbs…" she muttered under her breath as she avoided the dwarf's eyes. She knew she wouldn't hear the end of this.

A loud bark of a laugh came from the bald dwarf and a smile was on his face as he stared at the female. "This is just like the time ya got lost when ya were a dwarflin'. Rumin, Thorin, an' I spent a good part of the afternoon looking for ya, only to find ya in the woods behind yer home. Ya were sittin' on a stump making a daisy chain an' a bright smile on yer face. Gave your adad a scare that day, ya did."

She was right, she wouldn't hear the end of it. "I was barely into the woods. I had asked Adad plenty of times to take me to the meadow behind our house, but he never did."

"That was the same excuse you used that day as well." Dwalin smile, his eyes brighter with mirth as he placed his hands on his hips. "Alright, lassie, let's get ya back to camp so we can finally eat."

By the time they had made their way back, it was dark and Bombur had almost finished making the soup. He was stirring a wooden spoon through the mixture before bringing it to his lips to taste, a hum of thought coming from him. He looked up at the two with a smile towards the dwarrowdam.

"Just in time, lass. C'mon, toss in your ingredients into your magic potion, little witch."

Poking her tongue out at the larger dwarf, Nella tossed in the ginger and arrowroot. As she turned to put the rest away in a little satchel within her pack for a later meal, Bombur started serving the soup for the company, who clearly had no manners and scarfed down their meals before others even had a chance to receive a bowl. She shook her head with an amused smile. As always, she thought of how her mother might react if she saw the company eat like this, she'd sure to keel over.

"He's been a long time."

Bilbo's comment brought Nella out of her reverie. She glanced over at the hobbit, tilting her head as she placed her satchel down next to the rest of her belongings.

"Who?" Bofur questioned, looking towards Bilbo as well.

"Gandalf."

"He's a wizard!" the hat-wearing dwarf commented as if it was the most obvious answer. He poured some of the soup into two bowls. "He does as he chooses. Here," he said, handing the bowls to him, "do us a favor: take this to the lads."

Bilbo looked down at the bowls that were thrusted into his hands before glancing up at Bofur, whose attention was back to distributing the dinner to the rest of the company. Shaking his head, the halfling began his trip to where Fili and Kili were watching the ponies. Barely five steps towards the treeline he felt a presence next to him. Nella.

"I thought Thorin told you not to distract them?" he asked, raising a brow at the dwarrowdam.

The redhead gave him a cheeky grin as she slowly raised a finger to her lips. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

The pair continued on through the treeline, laughing amongst themselves when they heard Bofur scolding someone about taking more food. Most likely Bombur.

When the two approached the young princes from behind, they found them standing stock still, staring at some of the ponies. Bilbo and Nella stopped for a moment, staring at the two completely perplexed at their odd behavior. Slowly they approached them, standing between the two. Both hobbit and dwarrowdam looked from one prince to the next, puzzled expressions on their faces as they tried to figure out what Fili and Kili were doing.

Muttering, Nella stood on Kili's right, following his gaze to the group of ponies. "That's one way to watch them."

"What's the matter?" Bilbo asked, looking from one brother to the next, ignoring the young dwarrowdam.

"We're supposed to be looking out for the ponies," Kili answered, never taking his eyes away from the group of said ponies.

Nella leaned away from the dark-haired dwarf, giving him a strange, slightly exasperated look. "Yes, we know this…"

"Only we've encountered a slight problem," Fili added.

"Oh no, what did you two do?" the dwarrow asked warily.

Kili was the one to reply. "We had seventeen."

Fili followed next. "Now there's fifteen."

The hobbit and dwarrowdam looked away from the princes and glanced around at the herd of ponies, mentally counting them off. Myrtle, Minty, Pecan… Fili and Kili were right. There were only fifteen.

"What should we do now?" she asked, walking towards the herd, stepping over a large rock and clump of grass.

"Daisy and Bungo are missing," Kili stated as he stomped back to the other three. His brow was furrowed as he stared at a log in frustration.

"Well that's not good. That is not good at all," Bilbo said. He looked around the clearing at the remaining ponies, still carrying the bowls of soup. "Shouldn't we tell Thorin?"

"Uh, no. Let's not worry him," Fili replied hesitantly, "As our official burglar, we thought you might like to look into it."

Nella glanced over at the older prince, her eyes narrowing. Have Bilbo look into it? What was that supposed to mean? She didn't trust what Fili had in mind. Bilbo was inexperienced in the world much like her, but at least Fili and Kili had some training and teachings from Thorin and Dwalin as they grew up. What could the halfling possibly do?

The hobbit began looking around the area, observing the ponies and the flora. A lot looked disturbed and broken, especially the fallen trees. This only made him grow more anxious. "Well uh...look, some-something big uprooted these trees," he stated, pointing one of the bowls to a tree in front of them. He and Fili approached it, examining the roots and the scattered sections of missing bark from the trunk.

"That was our thinking," Kili responded from behind.

Nella slowly approached the tree. The last time she saw an uprooted tree was during a rather bad storm ten years ago. This looked similar to the one back then, but the way the trunk was split in half at the top of it showed something did in fact uproot it. It wasn't anything to do with a natural disaster. Where the tree was split in half had splintered pieces sticking up, almost as if someone had taken their hand and crushed it.

"Something very big, and possibly dangerous," Bilbo continued on.

The four continued looking at the tree until Fili spoke up, crouching down to look at something farther past the area they were in.

"Hey! There's a light," he whispered. He looked back at Kili and Nella, waving his hand at them. "Over here! Stay down."

The group crouch down behind another fallen tree, peeking over it as they stare at a spot far ahead where a large orange glow could be seen amongst the forest. It looked like the glow from a large fire. Sounds of laughter could be heard from the area as well causing the dwarves to furrow their brow and for Bilbo to look on in curiosity.

"What is it?" Bilbo asked, placing on of the bowls down to get a better grip on the tree trunk.

"Trolls," Kili nearly snarled.

Nella looked at the dark-haired brother and knew the look he had on his face. It was the look he always had when he was angry and about to do something rash. "Kili, don't," she warned, giving the dwarf a hard look.

He didn't look at her. He never took his eyes off the firelight even as he and Fili began climbing over the tree.

The dwarrowdam's eyes widened and she quickly reached out to grab Fili and Kili by their coats only to miss. "Kili! Fili! No!" She quickly jumped over the tree, chasing after them to stop whatever plan they were concocting amongst themselves. Before she could go further, she looked back at their burglar and waved a hand. "Bilbo, come on!" She watched as the hobbit climbed over the trunk. Taking a step to follow the brothers she froze when she saw Bilbo walk back to the tree, his gaze on the bowls of soup. "Forget the soup," she hissed. The hobbit didn't listen making her rub her hands over her face. "Oh for the love of Mahal!"

The two quickly followed after the brothers, pushing past low hanging branches full of trees and bushes. A moment later they found Fili and Kili leaning against another fallen tree, backs pressed against it as they looked over the top. As Nella and Bilbo approached the two, stomping could be heard and a second later a massive, grey troll came lumbering by. Nella had to silence herself before she let out a gasp. Never before had she seen a troll. She knew they were huge ugly creatures from the stories her father, Thorin, Dwalin, and many others have told them as dwarflings, but to see it up close was a terrifying sight.

Whinnies could be heard from the direction of the troll, bringing the four's attention to the troll once he passed. Under each arm was two more ponies.

"He's got Myrtle and Minty!" Bilbo exclaimed. "I think they're going to eat them, we should do something," he said as he and Nella rushed over to the brothers' hiding spot.

Fili and Kili looked up at Bilbo from where they crouched. Fili lightly nodded his head and Kili had a look of realization on his face.

"Yes, you should," the younger brother said

"Wait what?" Nella's mouth fell open and she stared incredulously at her friend. "You can't be serious, Kili."

Kili jumped to his feet, pushing Bilbo forward, taking one of the bowls from him. "Mountain trolls are slow and stupid," he began as the hobbit stuttered out a protest, wagging a finger at him, "and you're so small."

"Oh my- you are serious…" The redhead muttered, pressing her fingers into her temples as she stared at the ground wide eyed.

"They'll never see you," Kili continued as Bilbo continued to protest. "It's perfectly safe! We'll be right behind you."

"I have the dumbest friends…" Nella said, holding her face in her hands.

FIli quickly joined in, taking the other bowl from the halfling as he guided him toward the fire. "If you run into trouble, hoot twice like a barn owl, once like a brown owl."

"Are you serious?" Nella hissed, hitting Fili and Kili each on an arm as Bilbo slowly made his way to the fire, muttering the instructions under his breath. She glared at the brothers, mouth set in a firm line. "Hoot twice like barn owl and once like a brown owl? That was what you two used on me when we were dwarflings. You two got me in trouble that day we were trying to steal the pie from Bombur's wife. There's no difference! You've just sent Bilbo to get killed!

"He'll be fine, Nella," Kili assured, taking a bite from his soup. "He's small, he'll sneak past them easily."

"You two are ridiculous!" she snapped. "It doesn't matter if he's small and can sneak past them, he's never faced a troll before!" She huffed and began stomping after the hobbit.

Kili looked after the dwarrowdam with wide eyes. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to help, Bilbo, unlike you two!"

"You've never faced a troll before either," Kili protested, rushing over to her. He grabbed her by the arm, pulling her back towards him and Fili. "He'll be fine. We can go get Thorin and help him."

"You two can go get Thorin and explain to him how you sent his burglar to get eaten by trolls." She yanked her arm out of his grasp. "I'm going to help him." With that she turned on her heel and began making her way towards the hobbit, leaving the princes behind.

The poor little hobbit turned towards the visibly frustrated dwarrowdam, a confused expression on his face.

Taking a deep breath, she gave him a small smile. "C'mon, mim-muschz, they've just gone to get help. We'll be fine."

"O-oh okay…" Bilbo muttered as he and Nella continued to creep their way to the fire.

Slowly they approached the area where the light was coming from. The two followed the troll that had past minutes ago and as they got closer and closer to the destination they could hear gruff voices discussing food and mutton. Barely five feet away from it they could feel the heat from the fire. They could only imagine how big it was, and it was bigger than they thought once it came into view. Surrounding the fire pit were three ugly, grey, and lumpy trolls. They were sitting on a couple of large barrels and a couple boulders. In the center sitting on the fire was a large black cauldron with something steaming inside of it.

Nella gasped, quickly plugging up her nose. "They smell," she muttered. "I'd ask if they ever heard of a bath, but I doubt trolls have any sort of manners or a single sense of hygiene." Releasing her nose she took a deep breath. "Are you ready?"

"N-no," Bilbo answered in nearly a whimper.

"Yeah...me neither." Nella scanned the area and where the ponies were, in a corral behind the trolls. Surrounding them was a crude made fence made from branches. "There," she declared, pointing at the pen.

Bilbo followed where the dwarrowdam was pointing and sure enough there were the four missing ponies. "How are we going to get them out."

"I'm not sure…"

"Oh, I don't like 'orse," one of the trolls spoke up, shaking his head after he watched another troll put the third and fourth pony into the fenced in area. "I never 'ave. Not enough fat on them."

"Well, it's better than the leathery old farmer," the third troll replied as he stirred whatever was in the pot. "All skin and bone, he was. I'm still picking bits of him out of me teeth."

Nella's eyes widened and she quickly threw a hand to cover her mouth at the troll's comment. That's what happened to the farmer and family Gandalf had mentioned when they first got there. The red-haired dwarrowdam couldn't even stomach the thought of what the trolls did to them.

She swallowed the lump in her throat before turning to Bilbo. "We need to be quick." He nodded his confirmation, sharing the same look of apprehension as the dwarrowdam.

They quickly scurried out from their hiding spot, tiptoeing around the trolls through the tree line as they made their way to the corral. A loud sneeze disrupted their trek, making the two hide behind a tree. Their backs were pressed into the bark, listening and waiting for what the trolls were doing.

"Oh, that's lovely, that is," a troll commented. It sounded like the third troll. "A floater."

"Oh, might improve the flavor!" the first troll replied.

Bilbo peeked around the tree while Nella made a face, her tongue sticking out as she silently gagged. The two proceeded to the make their way to the ponies as the trolls began to argue some more. At the fence they found a large rope knotted around it to keep certain spots connected. The hobbit and dwarrow began working on a knot, tugging at it, praying it would come loose, but to no avail.

Nella's breath hitched when the second dwarf finished blowing his nose, turning towards their direction. She and Bilbo quickly slid further down the pen to hide. The sound of something metal smacking into something followed by a howl of pain from the troll caused the two to wince. Bilbo peeked out and quickly went back to working on the knot when the coast was clear. Nella followed suit and continued helping Bilbo untie the rope. However, no matter how hard they pulled it wouldn't budge.

The female dwarf released her grip from the rope and began looking around for something to cut the rope or loosen it somehow. A rock, a stick, anything. That's when her eyes landed on one of the trolls "clothing". Specifically the knife that was hanging from its belt. With a smile of hope she tapped the halfling's arm and pointed towards the knife.

Slowly, Bilbo crept over to the troll only to turn around. He puffed out his cheeks as he tried to calm his nerves. Nella looked on in concern.

"I can do it if you want," she offered, giving the hobbit a sympathetic look.

But he shook his head and began to creep towards the trolls once more, shushing the ponies as they began to whinny. At the troll's side, Bilbo reached for the knife only to stop and crouch down when the troll stood up to scratch it's bum. Nella looked on in disgust as she watched the troll's mannerism. Poor Bilbo had to be standing right there. She watched on as Bilbo once again made his attempt to grab the knife after the troll sat down. He was so close!

Just as he reached out for it a large hand reached behind and grabbed the hobbit, lifting him up into the air as he cried out.

Nella gasped, hands flying to her mouth as she watched the hobbit. He was caught! What was she going to do no-

"Ew…" she moaned as she watched the troll sneeze onto the hobbit. She gagged for the third time that night, averting her eyes from it all. Poor Bilbo…

The troll cried out in surprise, bringing the dwarrowdam's attention back to them. "Blimey! Bert! Bert! Look what's come out of me 'ooter" he called out, pointing to a stunned Bilbo in his handkerchief. "It's got arms and legs and everything."

Soon the other two trolls began to gather around, looking over the troll's shoulders.

"What is it?" one asked.

"I don't know, but I don't like the way it wriggles around!" he exclaimed, throwing Bilbo onto the ground with a large thump.

"Bilbo!" Nella hissed, hands gripping her hair. What was she supposed to do? She couldn't fight three mountain trolls by herself! Where were Fili and Kili with help?

"What are you then?" the second troll demanded, stepping in front of Bilbo and pointing a knife at the poor creature. "An oversized squirrel?"

"I'm a burglar uuh, hobbit," Bilbo quickly corrected.

"A Burgla-Hobbit?" the first troll questioned.

"Can we cook 'im?"

"We can try!" The first troll tried to grab Bilbo only to have the halfling dodge. Unfortunately he was cornered by the third troll.

"He wouldn't make more than a mouthful, not when he's skinned and boned!" the third troll stated.

"Perhaps there's more Burgla-Hobbits around these parts," second troll suggested. "Might be enough for a pie."

"Grab him!"

"It's too quick!"

At this Nella began to panick. Running hands through her hair, she began to look around, hoping and praying that the others would show. She looked to her sword that was sheathed on her belt. She could try to fight, but what good would one dwarf do? Not to mention she's never fought anyone or anything other than Fili and Kili during training. What was she supposed to do?

"Come here, you little… Gotcha!" the second one said, grabbing Bilbo by the leg and holding him upside down. He pointed his knife at the halfling's face. "Are there any more of you little fellas 'iding where you shouldn't?"

Bilbo glanced over at Nella, fear in his eyes. Nella's matched his well. Neither one knew what to do. The dwarrowdam reached for her sword, ready to fight despite everything. She wasn't about to let her friend do this on his own.

"Nope." the hobbit quickly answered, making Nella's head snap up to stare at him.

"He's lying."

"No, I'm not!"

Was Bilbo saying this to get Nella to run or as a distraction? Nella was mentally hitting herself over the head. They should have devised a plan before jumping into all of this.

"Hold his toes over the fire." the first troll said, a wicked smile growing on his face. "Make him squeal."

Nella grabbed her sword at that. She had to fight. There was no way she was letting Bilbo get hurt on her watch. But just as she was about to jump out, Kili ran in, slashing at the first troll's legs. The troll howled in pain, hopping around before he fell.

"Drop him!" Kili demanded, staring down the trolls.

"You what?"

"I said," the prince began, swinging his sword before gripping it in his hands, "drop him."

The dwarrowdam quickly unsheathed her sword as she ran over to her friend, standing at his side. She held her sword out in front of her, mimicking Kili's position. "What took you so long?" she questioned, glaring at him before turning her glare to the trolls.

"There were more!" the third troll exclaimed.

Kili shot a sidewards glance towards the angry dwarrowdam. "Nella"

"You'd think 13 dwarves could move a little faster."

"Nella"

"I mean, it's not like anyone's life is in danger."

"Nella"

"It's not like we could die."

"Nella"

"'Natural sprinters.' Isn't that what Gimli always says?"

"Nella"

"What? What could you possibly say, uslikhith?"

"I'm sorry."

Nella's face softened at the heartbreak in his words. "We'll talk about it later," she said gently, almost a whisper.

Right as Nella turned her attention away from Kili her eyes widened and she quickly dropped her sword. Flying through the air coming straight for them was Bilbo letting out a cry. Nella threw up her arms trying to catch the poor halfling only to have her and Kili knocked to the ground. Before any of them could stand up, war cries were coming from behind them and dwarf after dwarf came charging through the tree line and heading straight for the three trolls.

In a matter of minutes everyone was fighting, swinging their swords, axes, all their weapons at the trolls. Even little Ori was using his slingshot to attack the monsters.

Nella quickly joined, the fight, swinging her sword at a meaty fist that was aiming for her. Her weapon hit its target causing the troll to let out a shriek of pain. Her heart was pounding hard and fast. Never before had she been in a battle such as this. She had only ever trained with Fili and Kili with Thorin and Dwalin giving pointers every now and then, but never had she fought actual monsters of Middle Earth. She knew the risks that she'd have to take on this journey, but it didn't stop her from being terrified at this very moment. She kept swinging her sword, doing everything to block and slice at the trolls. Taking quick glances around her she could see the rest of the company doing the same. It was a relief seeing them fight. Compared to her they were far more experienced than she'd ever be and knowing that took a bit of weight off her shoulders. She knew that everyone would be safe.

Although, she spoke too soon.

Slicing at a leg, Nella jumped out of the way in time to catch a glimpse of the ponies running away and in that moment she caught sight of Bilbo trying to run away from one of the trolls.

"No!" she shouted, running towards him. She stopped, watching as another troll helped hold Bilbo in the air, each holding a leg and an arm. Nella stood in horror as the other dwarves slowly stopped fighting now noticing the situation at hand.

"Bilbo!" Kili shouted from two dwarves down. He took a step, ready to run towards the hobbit to help only to be stopped by Thorin.

"Lay down your arms, or we'll rip his off," one of the trolls holding Bilbo stated.

Nella stared up at the trolls, anger boiling up inside of her. Her lips were set in a tight line and her brow was furrowed as she glared at them. It was a low trick, but what was to be expected of such giant monsters. She glanced over at Thorin, waiting for his command, but he stood there, staring at the hobbit. Everyone was set to attack, weapons pointing at the trolls and everyone kept glancing at their king waiting for an order.

Slowly the king lowered his sword and stabbed it into the ground. One by one the rest of the dwarves did the same, Kili threw his down frustrated.

Nella gave the trolls one last glare before her eyes roamed over to Bilbo. The two made eye contact and she could see the terror in the halfling's eyes. Slowly and reluctantly, the dwarrowdam lowered her arms and dropped her sword in defeat.

 **A/N:**

 **Translation:**

 **Wattock - unsuccessful miner**

 **Mim-muschz - mouse**

 **Uslikhith - Runt of litter**

 **We hope you enjoyed the chapter! It was a little difficult trying to write what Nella would do during the troll scene. It took longer than we thought; we kept hitting walls in writer's block. But we finally finished the chapter. Now to just finish the entire troll scene** **and the entire story ha!**

 **We hope you enjoyed the chapter. We'd appreciate any feedback you guys might have so please leave a review!**

 **You can also check out our blog on tumblr at pulchritudinous-fic.**


End file.
